Los 66º juegos del hambre: Una profesional diferente
by paula.bana.1
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si, por primera vez en los juegos, hubiera una profesional diferente? Cynthia es una chica que se siente extraña en la academia de su distrito. Al contrario de sus compañeros, ella odia los juegos del hambre, no soporta la violencia y es incapaz de imaginarse matando a alguien. Pero, ¿y si ella saliera elegida para los juegos? ¿Sobreviviría manteniendo sus principios?
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Esta historia está inspirada en la trama los juegos del hambre. Cuyos libros pertencen a Suzanne Collins, yo solo tomo prestados elementos de sus libros para crear unos juegos en su entorno. Los personajes de Cashmere, Gloss y Caesar entre otros de la trilogía los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen. Esta historia es propiedad mía y la publico sin afán de lucro ni remuneración, solo por el simple placer de escribir algo surgido de esa saga que me fascinó. Las opiniones de los personajes no tienen porque corresponder con las mías así que comentad con cabeza y no me insultéis. Y ahora, a leer. : )

* * *

**Prólogo**

El distrito uno siempre ha concebido los juegos como un desafío, ganarlos es sinónimo de gloria y reconocimiento. Los habitantes se sienten orgullosos de que sus hijos participen en ese espectáculo y los jóvenes se sienten orgullosos de tener una oportunidad de medir sus habilidades y probar de lo que son capaces. No les preocupa la muerte, la conciben muy lejana para ellos.

Salvo ella.

Cynthia Talvot, joven ejemplar y algo envidiada aborrece la violencia desde que tiene uso de razón, para ella los juegos son una autentica tortura. No los soporta y si acude a la academia es por obligación de sus padres que no soportarían verla morir en la cosecha. Y por William, su novio, totalmente opuesto a ella.

Pero la felicidad se les acaba y el tiempo que les queda se les hace cada vez más corto.

Cuando Cynthia sale seleccionada para los juegos, tiene la sensación de que una espada pende su cabeza, ¿como se supone que va ganar si la simple perspectiva de dañar a otra persona se le concibe horrorosa? William conocedor de esa debilidad se presenta voluntario, para cuidarla y protegerla y, tal vez, hacerla ganar y sobrevivir. Pero, ¿será capaz?

Los Sexagésimo sextos juegos del hambre acaban de empezar, ¿que pasará en ellos?


	2. Cap 1: Cynthia y William

_**Capítulo 1**_

Cynthia encendió la luz mientras sus ojos intentaban acostumbrarse a la tenue luz del amanecer, aun era temprano, pero tenía miedo de volver a dormirse. De volver a envolverse en pesadillas que no parecen tener fin. Pesadillas sobre los juegos del hambre.

Y con razón, hoy es día de cosecha.

A pesar de ser del distrito uno, Cynthia nunca ha apreciado los juegos, le parece un espectáculo horroroso, los de su distrito no suelen perder y si lo hacen suele ser cerca del final de los juegos. Pero aun así le parece un espectáculo grotesco, tanta violencia gratuita junta…Es horrible.

Le cuesta creer que haya gente que se presente voluntaria para esas cosas, pero gracias a esos valientes, niños de doce años y chicas asustadizas, que no saben empuñar ni un cuchillo se han librado de una muerte segura.

Ella, sin embargo, con quince años y una fuerte reticencia a todo lo que tenga que ver con matar, no esperaba ser salvada, demasiadas chicas que la odian o simplemente le tienen envidia. Es linda, pero no demasiado, parece poca cosa en comparación con esas "bellezas" artificiales que buscan desesperadamente llamar la atención. Tampoco es demasiado fuerte, aunque desde que pisó la academia no es una enclenque, ni de las más reconocidas, no tiene ningún éxito acumulado. Y sin embargo ha conseguido el corazón de uno de los jóvenes más cotizados del distrito, el, a menudo, denominado, "chico malo de la academia", William Turner.

Su única solución para lo que podría suceder fue apuntarse a la academia, entrenar duro, por si algún día tiene la mala suerte de salir elegida, poder defenderse y así arreglárselas en la arena. Es la única solución que le queda para asegurarse la supervivencia durante al mayor tiempo posible en los juegos o incluso ganarlos. Aunque la mayor parte de las veces es incapaz de imaginarse esto ultimo, le horroriza el simple pensamiento de tener que matar a otra persona. Sabe que seguramente de llegar a los juegos no tendrá más remedio que hacerlo, pero sigue sin entusiasmarle la idea.

.

Suspiró y se levantó, quizás tendría suerte y William se había levantado temprano para entrenar un poco antes de la cosecha, entonces podrían hablar y pasar un rato juntos. Antes del momento decisivo de elección de tributos. Cuando todos los jóvenes de entre doce y dieciocho años tendrían que dirigirse a la plaza donde los alinearán y separaran por edades. A mayor edad, mayor número de papeletas con tu nombre. Es de agradecer que este sea uno de los distritos más ricos y mimados por el capitolio. Nadie tiene que pedir teselas, nadie tiene la suerte de ser elegido más veces de las que permiten su nombre. Todos tienen las mismas probabilidades de acabar en los juegos.

Cynthia se vistió con algo sencillo, una falda recta sencilla y una camisa un poco ajustada pero cómoda, se apartó el pelo rubio claro, el cual no le llega más lejos de los hombros con una diadema clara y transparente. Hace unos años lo tuvo más largo pero después de que le hicieran una _"venganza"_ pintándoselo con pintura fuerte y casi indeleble, lo cortó hasta que no quedó nada de lo pintado a la vista. Una vez vestida y peinada, bajó a la cocina a desayunar. Obviamente ni su madre, ni sus hermanos estaban aun levantados. Excusó de despertar a los criados y ella misma se preparó unas tostadas con mermelada de moras proveniente de los distritos cultivadores en donde abunda esa fruta. En la tele se podían ver retransmisiones de antiguos juegos que no servían de mucho para levantarle la moral y menos luchar contra las pesadillas. Cómo aun no habían comenzado los juegos de este año no tenía por qué ver eso, así que apagó el televisor y terminó su desayuno en total tranquilidad. En cuanto acabó, le dejó una nota a su familia y salió a la calle.

.

El día estaba nubloso, quizás lloviera, aunque sería extraño, ¿lluvia en el día de la cosecha? No, lo más probable es que empiece a llover después, o antes, estaba segura de que el capitolio jamás dejaría que un día de juegos se viese arruinado por el mal tiempo. Y en caso de que no se pudiera encontrarían un lugar más cubierto o como último recurso, cubrirían la plaza. Podían hacerlo, una vez lo hicieron.

Por suerte hoy no tenía pinta de llover mucho y menos durante mucho tiempo, por lo que no habría que recorrer a semejantes métodos. Y es un alivio, la última vez que cubrieron la plaza casi parecía un encierro, aunque dejaban a la gente salir, siempre y cuando se dirigiesen a un lugar donde habría opción de ver los juegos. Al menos cuando los retransmitían ya que no los ponían veinticuatro horas sobre veinticuatro. Solo de día y a horas en que todos pudiesen ver como sus hijos caminan hacia la gloria, o hacia la muerte. El distrito uno, no siempre ganaba los juegos, pero lo hacía a menudo, todo era por culpa de la academia. Estaban más preparados que los otros tributos, era ilegal, pero el capitolio les dejaba hacerlo.

Cuando llegó al centro entrenamiento comprobó que este estaba abierto. A pesar de que faltaban pocas horas para la cosecha, aun había gente en su interior entrenándose. Paso de coger las armas y se dedicó únicamente a lo que había venido. William. Unos chicos pasaron hacia la salida no sin antes saludarla amablemente y ella a provechó el saludo para preguntarles por su chico. Seguía dentro, contestaron, en el gimnasio.

Aunque pareciera mentira había gente amable tras la academia, no todos pensaban en la gloria de los juegos, muchos pensaban, simplemente, en sobrevivir y una minoría eran obligados por unos padres que temían a la cosecha más que a nada en el mundo.

Podía decir que pertenecía a la segunda clase, supervivencia, pero no le gustaba encasillarse en nada.

En el gimnasio ya quedaban pocas personas, una chica atlética tras la cinta de correr, un chico de pelo rizo que hacía abdominales, Thimoty, al cual conocía de vista y el chico al cual amaba, William.

Lucía sin camiseta, su torso, algo sudado, al descubierto, mientras levantaba pesas, Cynthia se le quedó mirando durante una milésima de segundo, estaba muy atractivo así, sus músculos se revelaban a cada movimiento. Intimidaban un poco sí, pero aun así eran perfectos, al igual que él. Sacudió la cabeza recordando que no estaba sola y se acercó.

- Descansa un poco, Hércules, o estarás demasiado exhausto para los juegos — bromeó al llegar, él sonrió y dejo las pesas sentándose en la colchoneta y le indico que se sentara a su lado.

- En realidad, hace tiempo que ya no me importa acudir a los juegos tanto como antes. — confesó. –Si no que si…si voy, tendré que dejarte. — Cynthia no se sorprendió, eran pareja, es normal que el pensara así. Aun así el hecho le provocaba una inmensa alegría, que ella le importara más que los juegos, era increíble, nunca se lo imaginaría.

- Oh, no te preocupes por eso, te esperaré— Dijo intentando animarle. — Porqué ganarás. Eres fuerte, atlético, estás bien entrenado y, quitando arcos y armas a distancia, eres un as de las armas. Sí, créeme William, de salir elegido vencerás— Afirmó convencida.

- ¿Y tú?— Preguntó William, tras un rato de silencio. — ¿No te preocupa salir elegida?—

¡Claro que sí!, ¡le preocupa sobremanera! Es más, siente que hoy es su día, que saldrá elegida en la cosecha este año, por eso tiene tanto miedo.

- Confió en que no lo haga— Dijo ella simulando una sonrisa optimista, justo lo que había planeado para esa pregunta. William no podía saber que ella ya imaginaba lo que iba a pasar. Que sería justo lo contrario, su nombre saldrá elegido. Irá a los juegos.

O al menos ese es el presentimiento que tiene.

Sin embargo, como no deseaba preocupar a nadie y menos a él, el que con el tiempo se ha convertido en el amor de su vida optó por fingir que no pasaba nada y se dedicó a hablar de cosas triviales hasta que se les pasó el tiempo de armonía.

.

- Bueno, fin de la cuenta atrás – Dijo él cuando uno voz por los altavoces les comunicó que la academia se cerraría en breves y que todos los estudiantes debían salir y reunirse en la plaza en media hora. Los que no fueran, eran llevados a la fuerza, si se resistían morían, o peor, eran convertidos en avox. Un "traidor" cuyo castigo consistía en que se le cortaba la lengua y condenaba a servir al capitolio. Como poco más que un criado. Muchos acaban sirviendo a los niños que van a morir en los juegos del hambre. Es un castigo cruel.

Esa parte no la decían, no, pero se intuía, y ninguno era demasiado valiente para comprobar su certeza.

Los distritos eran, como animales en un corral, demasiado cobardes, como para intentar huir, mientras los llevan al matadero. Porque eso es lo que son los juegos del hambre, un matadero. Veinticuatro niños son enviados allí, solo uno sobrevive.

Oh, si, un maldito matadero.

Cynthia y William se levantaron dirigiéndose hacia la salida con prisas, eran los únicos que quedaban y a ninguno le apetecía que los sacasen a la fuerza.

Cuando llegan, están cerca y aun así para ella la distancia que los separa es insalvable. Dentro de media hora los separaran por sexo y edades, encenderán una pantalla con imágenes de los antiguos horrores con los juegos. Empezaran los siguientes y dirán su nombre.

Y ella…no volverá jamás a ver a William.

La idea la horroriza y durante un minuto no puede pensar en nada más, la plaza, su nombre resonando en los altavoces, ella soltada en arena, muerta en el baño de sangre, atacada por algún tributo. Esta será la última vez que se verán, tiene que ser inolvidable.

Y así lo será, piensa Cynthia mientras acerca sus labios a los de él.

Fuego, pasión, ardor, desesperación y tristeza…Esas emociones han sido percibidas solo en un momento, en aquel beso tan intenso que ella le ha ofrecido como si no hubiese un mañana. William se preocupó, ¿hay algo que no le ha dicho o simplemente tiene miedo de salir en la cosecha?

De todos modos alguien se presentaría voluntario, ¿o no?

Mejor no pensarlo, la simple idea de perderla lo horrorizaba.

- Waouh— Solo alcanzó a decir en cuanto se separaron. – ¡Sí que tienes energías, hoy!— Bromeó provocando una risita hermosa en la muchacha.

- Nos vemos en la plaza— Se despidió ella.

- ¡Ponte guapa!— Contestó él.

Y así se despidieron, sabiendo que pronto, en la plaza, todo se decidiría para ellos.


	3. Cap 2: La cosecha

Antes de nada debo disculparme por si han visto un review mío con "yyyyyyy", fue un error de principiante, y al no tener programado la moderación/eliminación de reviews no lo puedo quitar. Mis disculpas y espero que eso no les desanime a leer la historia.

Ante todo quiero agradecer a Eipril por seguir la historia. Espero que os guste el capítulo

* * *

**_Capitulo 2: la cosecha_**

Corrió y corrió para llegar a su casa con tiempo de sobra, Cynthia tenía solo debía ponerse un lindo vestido, pero el con la cantidad de ejercicios que había hecho tenía que darse una ducha sí o sí. Al llegar a la casa se apoyó en la puerta y respiró hondo. – ¡Ya estoy de vuelta mama!— Gritó, su madre salió a su encuentro alegre pero su alegría no duró mucho.

- ¡Ay, dios mío!— Exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza. — En esa academia te dejan de pena. Vete a duchar ipsofacto—

- Sí mama— dijo William y se fue a la ducha, de camino se arrepintió, ni siquiera había hablado con su hermano pequeño, bueno, ya lo haría después.

Se duchó y se fue relajando, fue muy reconfortante, pero duró poco porque tenía que arreglarse para la cosecha. En su mente pensaba, "solo un año más", "solo un año más"…Y es que este era el último año de William, tenía dieciocho años y siete papeletas en la urna, puede que ocho después de lo que pasó en la gira de la victoria del año pasado pero ninguna más. La suerte estaba de su parte, tenía que estarlo.

.

Una vez bien vestido y arreglado fue a junto de su madre, que estaba arreglando a su hermano, Bryan, que con dieciséis años también entraba en la cosecha. Sin embargo lo preocupante para William no era el hecho de que su hermano saliese en la cosecha. Sino el hecho de que sino sale se le ocurra la imprudencia de presentarse voluntario. Su hermano quería ir a los juegos tanto como habría querido él, si no hubiera tenido a Cynthia. Sobre todo desde el año pasado, cuando su hermana Rubí salió en la cosecha. Tenía diecisiete años, joven, hermosa y prometedora, los regalos le llovieron a ella más que a ninguna chica de su distrito. Prácticamente ella y el chico del cuatro, que resultó ser el vencedor, estaban a la par. Podría ganar. Si no le hubieran tendido una trampa, si no hubiera caído en esa red,… Pero desgraciadamente así se juega, matar o morir, y para matar todo vale.

Aun así no pudo evitar sentir cierta antipatía por el vencedor de los juegos de ese año. Finnick Odair, el chico que la apresó en la red, dejándola indefensa, sin posibilidad de luchar para evitar su muerte…En realidad esa fue la técnica que uso contra los tributos que quedaban luego de romperse la alianza.

Pero eso no quita que durante un cierto tiempo odió a Finnick por arrebatarle a su hermana, en la gira de la victoria estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre él. Mientras le preguntaba a gritos: "¿¡Era un pez?!", "¡¿era mi hermana un maldito pez para que la cogieras con una red?!" Afortunadamente los agentes de la paz lo detuvieron. Y menos mal, había sido una actitud imprudente y desproporcionada. En aquel momento no se dio de cuenta; pero bastaba con mirar a los ojos de Finnick para saber que él no quería eso. Que aquel no había sido el desenlace que hubiera deseado, sino el único modo de sobrevivir, de vencer, y así volver a casa. Porque en el fondo todos los tributos desean eso mientras luchan, por eso se entrenan y esfuerzan tanto, por eso lo dan todo en la arena. Para volver a casa. Lo malo es que de veintitrés tributos, solo uno puede lograrlo y para eso tiene que convertirse en una persona horrible, si no lo es antes, claro.

En cuanto lo entendió, dejó de odiarlo, pero su hermano no, era más testarudo que él.

Por eso tenía miedo de que su hermano se presentase voluntario, no paraba de decir que quería venganza. Y al contrario de lo que dice su nombre, eso no era un juego. Era un desafió de verdad, una trampa mortal, nunca sabías con lo que te podías encontrar, podías morir en cualquier momento, no hacía falta que te encontrases con ningún tributo. La arena está plagada de trampas y trucos para que el capitolio no se aburra más de un día. Eso lo ha aprendido viendo los juegos año tras año, nunca puedes relajarte.

Cuando se acercó pudo ver la escena con más claridad, su padre estaba frente a su hermano con expresión reprobatoria, mientras que su madre le abrochaba los botones de la camisa, mirándolo con preocupación.

Conque había pasado, les había dicho que iba a presentarse voluntario.

William suspiró, con una sonrisa se acercó a su familia y saludó.

- ¡Hola papa! Mama ya estoy listo. — su madre se acercó y se puso a peinarle mejor los rizos del pelo, William miró a su padre y luego a Bryan, y luego a su padre.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó simplemente, tranquilo.

- ¡Tu hermano quiere presentarse voluntario, eso es lo que pasa!— contestó su padre perdiendo los estribos.

- ¡Papá, vale ya! No pasará nada, ganaré y listo, ¿verdad William? — Bryan miró hacia su hermano esperando a que este lo apoyara. Pero él se mantuvo silencioso e inexpresivo antes de decir.

–Nunca se sabe, hermano. Es un juego muy peligroso, si pierdes mueres, así que ten cuidado con lo que haces. — le advirtió William sereno.

- Pero yo quiero…

- ¡Hijo, has caso a tu hermano!— ordenó su madre. –Lo mejor es que ninguno de vosotros se presente. Con perder a vuestra hermana ya he tenido suficiente. Y ahora vámonos que llegaremos tarde a la cosecha.

.

Algo tarde, si llegaron, pero la cola era tan larga que aun pudieron meterse y registrarse sin problemas. Entre las chicas de quince años, William pudo atisbar a Cynthia, estaba preciosa, con un vestido blanco de encaje de manga sisa cuya falda le llegaba hasta a rodilla. Sencillo pero muy bonito, se miraron y ella sonrió. William no pudo evitar en pensar en un ángel al verla, su ángel. Tan absorto estaba que ni siquiera notó cuando le pincharon, pero después de que el compañero de atrás le diera un codazo espabiló, y se colocó en su sitio.

Acabaron de registrar a todos y una mujer se levantó. La acompañante del capitolio desde hace unos años, Mystie; una chica de pelo rizo que cada año se combina de un color. La ropa, las uñas, el maquillaje, todo del mismo color, este año ha escogido el azul. Lo cierto es que está bastante de moda. Le quedaría bien si no estuviera vestida, **solo** de azul. A su lado en el escenario se hallaban los vencedores de años anteriores, Gloss y Cashmere, ganaron, los sexagésimo terceros, y sexagésimo cuartos juegos del hambre. Los primeros, él, los segundos, ella. Nadia, ganó, los sexagésimos, Sam, los quincuagésimo octavos y nos cuantos más de los que no recuerda el nombre, o los juegos.

De esos últimos, uno de ellos le llamaba mucho la atención, estaba de pie, apoyado contra la pared del escenario, se le veía nervioso y miraba fijamente la fila de los niños de doce años. Era rubio y aparentaba entre veintitantos y treinta años. Pero no lo ubicaba, seguramente no vio sus juegos, de pequeño sus padres hacían lo posible para que no viera los juegos casi nunca. No importaba quién ganara, querían librarle de aquel terror televisivo. Con Cynthia fue igual. Los primeros juegos que vio, fue con diez años y aun así hubo años que se negó a mirar, los años en los que los tributos de su distrito no eran profesionales y morían pronto.

La acompañante retransmitía el video del capitolio, creo que se podían contar con los dedos de la mano las personas que prestaban atención a él. Ni siquiera los propios vencedores, bueno algunos si atendían pero muy pocos ya que repetían ese video todos los años. Solo cambiaban las imágenes de los juegos. Nombraron los nombres de los vencedores acompañados con un flash de la arena, únicamente un trozo del paisaje. Las de Cashmere y Gloss eran casi idénticas, la misma pradera, solo cambiaba la posición de un lago. La de nadia era un desierto, la de Sam un bosque tropical, y así fueron pasando paisajes distintos y no tan distintos. En un momento el hombre levantó la mirada y se pudo entrever miedo tras sus ojos. Y al fin William supo su nombre, Evans McCartney. Fue el vencedor de los quincuagésimo terceros juegos del hambre, su arena tenía un aspecto siniestro.

El video acabó y la acompañante era la única que sonreía, tratándolo todo como el espectáculo que a ojos del capitolio era, Cynthia aun no entendía como podía hacer esto. Acompañar a dos niños a una posible muerte y lucir tan radiante como si no hubiera pasado nada, año tras año.

.

- Anunciado esto, bienvenidos, comienzan los sexagésimo sextos juegos del hambre donde con suerte podremos tener otro vencedor. Bien, como siempre, las damas primero. —Cynthia miró de reojo a William quién miraba a la acompañante suplicante, casi rezando. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero entonces era demasiado tarde. Su nombre resonó en los altavoces:

- Cynthia Talvot—Y temblando avanzó hacia el escenario…

.

William se quedó congelado, el nombre resonaba en su mente "Cynthia Talvot". No, no podía ser verdad, ella, su ángel, que no podría matar ni una mosca. En los juegos. Eso era una sentencia a muerte. La acompañante pidió voluntarios pero, y a pesar de que ella aun temblaba un poco, nadie se presentó.

Ella lo miró a él intentando no llorar, las cámaras la recogían, ya habían visto miedo, no tenían que ver tristeza. Debía ser fuerte, ya se derrumbaría en la arena, porque no iba a ganar, eso seguro.

- Preciosa. —Juzgó la acompañante mirándola y sonrió. ¿Cómo podía alguien sonreír en un momento así? – Ahora vamos a elegir a nuestro afortunado tributo masculino. — ¿Afortunado? Esta mujer delira. Se acercó a la urna de los chicos, la plaza estaba en silencio, algunos la miraban con pena, sabiendo que no iba a volver. Otros, la mayor parte chicas, sonreían porque así tendrían a William para ellas. En un momento se fijó en el vencedor que no apartaba los ojos de la plaza y vio a quién miraba, un niño de doce años parecido a él. Su hijo, por eso estaba preocupado, por eso miraba. Evans le sonreía animándole, ella sabía porque, también lo había vivido, solo tenía una papeleta entre miles. No podía salir elegido. Pero cuando eres hijo de un vencedor las cosas cambian…

Y eso finalmente se demostró cuando el nombre del chiquillo salió por los altavoces.

- John McCartney – Cynthia tuvo ganas de gritar al ver al niño avanzar, de avanzar y gritar al capitolio, ¡solo es un niño! Mientras el pequeño avanzaba hacia el escenario. Su padre fue a ayudarle en los últimos tramos, sin embargo ya se veía que él no iba a la arena. Desde su posición pudo contar, al menos tres chicos con pasos al frente preparándose para el momento de los voluntarios. Entre ellos William y su hermano.

- ¡Oh, el hijo de un vencedor!—Exclamó Mystie, como la odiaba. – ¿No te sientes orgulloso, Evans?—Debido al reflejo de la luz solar no se podía apreciar bien, pero Cynthia juraría que Evans la fulminaba con la mirada. –Ven pequeño—Mystie acercó al niño hacia el frente del escenario. El pobre aun estaba en shock. –John McCartney, señores. –Presentó. — ¿Algún voluntario para ocupar su lugar? Y tal como Cynthia esperaba varias manos se levantaron. Primero seis, luego cuatro, tres, dos, Thymothi la había bajado a una mirada de Bryan, una. ¡No lo podía creer Bryan, quién más deseaba ir a los juegos acababa de bajar la mano! Claro que William nunca se lo permitiría. Y fue este mismo el que dio un paso al frente, aprovechando que más de media academia lo temía y dijo.

.

- ¡Yo! ¡Me presento voluntario como tributo!—

La acompañante sonrió, y dijo algo como perfecto, eso es el espíritu de los juegos ¡Lucha, desafió! Salvación,… Mientras William subía al escenario esperanzado, lo había conseguido, había reunido el valor para presentarse voluntario. Podría salvarla.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, joven?—Le preguntó Mystie, ¿en serio no sabía su nombre? Debía de ser la única del capitolio que no lo sabía. Estaba seguro que después del "espectáculo" que había dado durante la gira de la victoria de Finnick todo el mundo lo recordaría como un loco degenerado. Inspiró hondo y dijo decidido.

- William Turner—

"_Y voy a hacer que ganes esos juegos preciosa_" pensó mientras miraba concentrado a Cynthia, en el momento en que el y ella se presentaban al frente y recibían aplausos del público; aunque más por el que por ella. Los juegos acababan de comenzar.


	4. Cap 3: Despedidas No te rindas jamás

No sé porque no me dejan poner el título completo así que lo dejo aquí.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Despedidas: "No te rindas jamás."**

Estaba llorando, no podía evitarlo, durante el tiempo que se mantuvo en la plataforma había intentado mantenerse firme. Pero ahora, estando en el cómodo edificio de justicia, no encontraba razón para fingir que todo iba bien. ¿A quién quería engañar? No iba a sobrevivir.

Cuando ya llevaba unos minutos allí dejaron entrar a su familia. – ¡Oh, mi pequeña!— Exclamó su madre y la abrazó llorosa, seguida de su hermanos pequeños, Esme y Zafir. En el distrito uno no era extraño que los nombres de los niños fueran de joyas. Era una manera de honrar el distrito en el que vivían.

El padre de Cynthia se mantuvo algo más distante a la espera de que se separaran. Cuando lo hicieron, el simplemente se acercó a su hija y dijo.

- Sé que es difícil. Que el fin de los juegos va contra tus principios pero me gustaría que intentaras ganar y salir viva de allí. —

- De acuerdo— Dijo Cynthia firme a pesar de estar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Una cosa era ser consciente de que no iba a sobrevivir y otra cosa era no hacer nada para intentarlo. Al fin y al cabo era profesional, ¿no? Podría resistir.

Entre gritos y lloros sacaron a su familia y ella se acomodó para estar presentable en el tiempo que le quedaba, pues no parecía que fuera a entrar nadie más. Cynthia no tenía muchos amigos, no desde que se codeaba con William.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió y dejó entrever al hermano de William, ¿que querría?

- ¿Cómo está William?— Preguntó simplemente a ella al ver a Bryan acercarse.

- Firme e inquebrantable como una roca, no sé si realmente tiene confianza o está intentando tranquilizarme. Me ha enviado a reconfortarte. —

- ¡Vaya!, ¡gracias! – Comentó Cynthia bromista y algo sarcástica, Bryan amozó una sonrisa y luego se puso serio mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Escucha— Dijo simplemente. — Necesito que luches. William, te ayudará a sobrevivir, por eso se ofreció voluntario. Pero tú, también debes poner algo de tu parte, ¿de acuerdo? No importa lo que tengas que hacer, lucha por ganar y no te rindas nunca. ¿Prometido?— Cynthia no pudo evitar sentir el doble sentido tras esas palabras. Le estaba diciendo que si tenía que matar que lo hiciera, que nada estaba mal a la hora de sobrevivir. Pero, ¿sería capaz?

Y lo peor era que, además de afrontar que si quería ganar pronto tendría que renunciar a todos sus principios, tenía que afrontar, también, que William daría su vida por ella; para hacerla ganar.

Lo entendía, de estar en su lugar ella haría lo mismo pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

Oh, sí, sin duda la suerte no estaba de su parte.

.

Por su parte, William se mantenía fuerte, con una máscara inquebrantable e incluso alguna sonrisa ocasional. Era consciente de que el peso de la impresión recaía sobre sus hombros. Cynthia no podría aparentar ser una asesina ni tomando clases de actuación. Le tocaba a el asumir ese papel, ser fuerte por los dos.

La puerta se abrió y entró su familia, su madre estaba llorando desconsolada pero no se le acercó más de lo normal. Sabía que William era algo reacio al contacto físico. En lugar de eso se apoyó en su padre que observaba a su hijo, no muy contento

- ¡No puedo creer que fueras tu quién se presentara voluntario! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?— Preguntó su padre contrariado.

- Sabes porque— Contestó William melancólico, con él no tenía por qué fingir, su padre asintió.

- Entonces… ¿esto es un adiós?— preguntó

- Tal vez. — Dijo simplemente William, su hermano se acercó entonces a él procurando mantenerse firme.

- Prométeme…— Inspiró hondo, que no te rendirás jamás. No importa lo que le pase a Cynthia, si no puedes traerla de vuelta, vuelve tú— Le pidió.

- Yo… Lo prometo— Juró William y entonces entrevió las lágrimas bajando de los ojos de su hermano. — ¡Vamos!— Exclamó dulce y le limpió las lágrimas. – No llores. Sé fuerte, quizás vuelva. — sonrió. –Y ahora límpiate esas lágrimas y ve a reconfortar a Cynthia. Creo que no ha dejado de llorar desde que estoy aquí. Puede que consigas convencerla de no rendirse. — Su hermano obedeció y poco después se fue, seguido de sus padres. William se acomodó en el sillón a esperar hasta que lo recogieran, pues no esperaba que entrara nadie más. Inconscientemente se preguntó si Cynthia había dejado de llorar. Quizás aun se podría sacar algo de ella entonces, si se realzaba su peculiar belleza. Aun así no sabía si el romance les resultaría provechoso, quizás les restase puntos. Al fin y al cabo nunca se había visto nada semejante en los juegos, y menos entre los profesionales. Ellos eran los fuertes, los que no se dejaban debilitar por los sentimientos, los que hacían todo por ganar y alcanzar la gloria…

El ruido de la puerta abrirse lo alejó de sus pensamientos y sobresaltado se incorporó del sillón. Un chiquillo se acercó al el, el niño que había estado antes que el sobre la plataforma. El hijo de Evans. Al verlo, William no pudo evitar pensar que parecía una versión más pequeña y débil de su padre.

- Gracias por salvarme. Ya sé que no lo hiciste por mí, pero aun así gracias. No estaba preparado para los juegos. — Dijo John.

- Ninguno a tu edad está preparado. — Dijo entonces William, John asintió e inspiró hondo acercándose, era mejor decírselo cuanto antes, era una buena noticia.

- Escucha— Comenzó. – Debes esforzarte para que este año sea tu distrito el que se alce con la victoria. No importa que seas tu o Cynthia, solo haz que triunfemos. Mi padre será tu mentor este año. No lo rechaces. Es su modo de darte las gracias— Sonrió. – Todo saldrá bien. Sois profesionales, no tenéis nada que temer. — William sonrió con seguridad para luego preguntar un poco preocupado.

- Oye, pero, ¿no lo echarás de menos? No me gusta nada la idea de que vuestra familia se separe, por más que tu padre quiera ayudarme. —

- Oh, no te preocupes, mi madre es capitolina. Nos alojaremos en su casa del capitolio. Veremos los juegos en gran pantalla e incluso podremos apostar por vosotros. Os haremos triunfar— La sonrisa de William se ensanchó, era bueno saber que gente confiaba en ello, pero era aun mejor saber que de entre esa gente había personas dispuestas a todo por ayudarle.

- ¡No lo dudo! — Aseguró entonces confiado y algo presuntuoso. Y después de esas tres palabras, el niño partió contento, no sin asegurarle que apostaba por el. William lo observó partir sonriente. Parecía tan bueno e inocente…, era algo que se echaba de menos en su distrito donde los niños entrenaban para los juegos desde que tenían uso de razón. Era bueno de ver.


	5. Cap 4: De camino al Capitolio

Capítulo 4: de camino al capitolio

Cuando llegaron a la estación, con las emociones más controladas, el flash de una cámara los sorprendió, seguido de otro. William pasó el brazo por el hombro de Cynthia escudándola de las cámaras. Finalmente cuando estuvieron delante del tren, preparó su mejor sonrisa y le susurró.

- Cynthia, sonríe, ¿de acuerdo? Todo saldrá bien— Le dirigió una mirada dulce y ella sonrió automáticamente. Entonces William cogió su mano y, con una sonrisa segura hacia al público, la levantó al aire. Los habitantes de su distrito gritaron y aplaudieron. Cynthia no sabía si siguiendo el protocolo o si realmente les apoyaban, pero les animaban y aplaudían como nunca. Presa de la emoción les envió saludos a su familia, como si fuera a volver. Comenzaba a comprender el plan de William, ir hacia adelante, con la cabeza bien en alto. Como si todo esto no fuera nada para ella, como si realmente estuviera preparada para ir, ganar y volver.

Mystie les sonrió, feliz y satisfecha y les hizo entrar en el tren. Parecía llena de energía y no paraba de parlotear sobre cosas como capitolio, horarios, tren y más capitolio. De entre tantas palabras consiguieron pescar únicamente pescar algo útil cuando ella dijo:

- Vuestras habitaciones están al fondo, derecha Cynthia, enfrente William, aunque bien se ve por la decoración, instalaos y disfrutad os vendré a buscar para la cena que es cuando hablareis con vuestros mentores. Llegaremos al capitolio en la noche pero, para que estéis bien descansados para el desfile, no saldréis del tren hasta la mañana. — Asintieron automáticamente y ella se despidió alegre después de soltar algo así "¡Ay, que bien educados! ¡Cómo me gusta este distrito!" y Cynthia y William suspiraron al inicio para luego reírse por la coincidencia.

- ¿A esta mujer le dan un subidón de azúcar cada mañana de cosecha o qué?— bromeó William.

- No lo creo, estaría muy gorda de ser así— Aportó Cynthia e inmediatamente se pusieron a reír en total complicidad antes de ir a mirar cada uno su habitación.

.

William soltó un silbido de admiración al verla. ¿Eso era una habitación de tren? ¡Si era al menos dos veces la suya, menudo lujo! Le echó un vistazo al armario y vio montones de ropas, de todos los estilos y colores, casi parecía que tuviera un arcoíris viviente en el mueble. Se vistió con lo más casual que encontró y siguió explorando. Cuando llegó a la cama, se sentó encima observando las vistas. Pero sin querer pulsó uno de los botones y el paisaje de una pradera se mostró ante el. Pestañeó sorprendido y entonces fue cuando advirtió el botón y emocionado como un niño pequeño corrió a la habitación de su compañera.

- Cynthia, ¿has visto eso?—

- ¿El que?— le cuestionó ella curiosa, también se había cambiado la ropa por un conjunto más casual, que le hacía aun verse más linda. Completamente en su esencia. Sin dudar la cogió de la mano y la llevó a la habitación.

- ¡Las vistas cambian con solo apretar un botón! Mira, bosque, pradera, mar, nieve,… —

- Nunca he visto la nieve. – Comentó Cynthia, "_salvo en los juegos_" pensó para si misma. —Déjalo ahí. — le pidió.

William accedió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, él tampoco estaba acostumbrado a ver la nieve, en el distrito uno apenas nevada y salvo en alguna reproducción casual de los juegos era difícil ver un paisaje tan peculiar como el que dejaba entrever la ventana. Ya que las retransmisiones de otros distritos estaban prohibidas por el capitolio. Únicamente se podía ver algo de ellos durante alguna que otra gira de la victoria televisiva. Pero no era lo mismo.

- Bueno… ¿comemos algo?— Comentó William después de que se quedaran un largo instante mirando absortos el horizonte. Olvidándose, por unos instantes, de donde estaban y para qué.

Ella asintió y se acomodó junto a el sobre la cama. A un botón una especie de mesa grisácea, sin patas, surgió de debajo de la cama y se plantó ante ellos. Descubrieron que podían pedir cualquier plato y se lo traerían enseguida. Por lo que enseguida cada uno disfrutó de su plato favorito. Pero en cantidad moderada, ya se llenarían del todo a la cena.

Cuando acabaron de comer unos avox, (un chico y una chica, más conjuntados imposible) recogieron todo y volvieron a" hacer desaparecer" la mesa después de limpiarla y Cynthia y William se recostaron sobre la cama. Él, boca arriba con ella en su regazo con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho mientras le acariciaba el pelo cariñosamente. Cynthia sonrió y se permitió disfrutar de sus caricias un tiempo, para que luego su rostro se tiñera de melancolía. No podía evitar pensar que en unos días, no sabe cuantos podría perderlo. Y ni siquiera era culpa suya, bueno un poco sí, sabía que probablemente el nunca fuera realmente para ella. Pero aun así no tenía nada que ver, no pudo más y con decisión se lo preguntó.

- William— este giró el rostro hacia ella atento, esperando a ver que se escondía tras su rostro repentinamente serio. – ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te presentaste voluntario? Tienes toda la vida por delante, puedes— _volverte a enamorar_, quiso añadir, más su subconsciente le impedía ni siquiera pensarlo. Era egoísta.

William detuvo sus caricias de golpe y el silencio se instaló entre ellos, un silencio tan largo que ella temió que le nunca le contestara pero finalmente firme y decidido tras observarla de arriba abajo, le dirigió una mirada cariñosa y protectora y dijo.

- Porque…no soportaría perderte sin luchar por impedirlo. — Cynthia no respondió simplemente se quedó en silencio mientras lágrimas silenciosas bajaban por sus mejillas, era todo tan injusto, ¿Por qué tenía su nombre que salir elegido?

Sin embargo esa tristeza no duró mucho, gracias a las caricias de William, le permitieron dormirse y descansar en paz por una vez, sin pesadillas. Mientras William la observaba maravillado, parecía tan débil así, no había ninguna duda, tenía que hacerla regresar. Nunca se lo perdonaría si dejaba que esa delicada flor se muriera…

.

Unos golpes fuertes a la puerta, lo desconcentraron, rápidamente se incorporó y despertó a Cynthia. Era Mystie que les venía avisar de que ya era hora de reunirse con sus mentores, Cashmere y Evans.

Al verla al despertar, Cynthia volvió a la realidad y se sintió culpable por el estado en que se encontraba, con ojos llorosos y temblando, ¿era así como pretendía ganar los juegos? ¿Realmente pretendía que solo por ponerse a llorar los tributos se apiadarían de ella? Al fin y al cabo solo querían volver a casa. ¿No quería ella eso también? Pensó en su familia, su madre que la llenaba de cariño, su padre siempre dispuesto a defenderla. El mismo que le había hecho prometer que lucharía por sobrevivir. Sus hermanos Esme y Zafir que la admiraban y adoraban a la vez. Y también, extrañamente, en Bryan y en la promesa que le había dedicado.

"_Necesito que luches. William, te ayudará a sobrevivir, por eso se ofreció voluntario. Pero tú, también debes poner algo de tu parte, ¿de acuerdo? No importa lo que tengas que hacer, lucha por ganar y no te rindas nunca. ¿Prometido?_"

"_Prometido_" había jurado ella con convicción ante el chico con más firmeza que nunca, entonces Bryan al ver su estado hizo algo que ella nunca imaginó, la abrazó.

"_Vuelve_" le susurró al oído y finalmente se separó de ella antes de partir.

.

Cynthia pestañeó y se espabiló mientras veía la acompañante marchar hacía la cena, ahora más que nunca estaba convencida, no podía rendirse.

- William, ¿puedes ir a mi habitación a buscar el maquillaje? No quiero presentarme así ante Cashmere. No me apoyará si cree que ya me he rendido. — Le pidió a su chico, William, simplemente sonrió orgulloso de que ella se decidiera a luchar por su vida, al fin.

Una vez listos y con mejor aspecto que antes se decidieron a encaminarse al comedor, Mystie ya había comenzado a comer y enseguida empezó a armar una disculpa. Mientras que Evans y Cashmere les habían esperado pacientemente. Parecían llevarse bien, a pesar de que Cynthia habría jurado que ella prefería estar con su Gloss, su hermano.

- Buenas, tardes. – Saludó Cashmere y les invitó a sentarse para comenzar a cenar. – Espero que hayáis disfrutado un poco de las comodidades de este tren. Soy Cashmere y este es Evans, somos vuestros mentores y nos encargaremos de sacaros vivos de la arena al menos a uno de los dos. Evans asesorará a William, y yo te asesoré a ti. —Cynthia sonrió, la sonrisa de Cashmere era bastante dulce a pesar de ser una vencedora. A creer que entendía su situación.

- Cashmere no tan rápido, al menos déjalos comer algo, ¿no te parece?— les interrumpió Mystie haciendo que Cynthia incluso la odiase más. Esa mujer era la que les iba a hacer sobrevivir en la arena, sus consejos eran muchísimos más importantes que la comida. – Servíos, debéis de estar hambrientos por el viaje —

- ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó William señalando un plato a su izquierda que tenía la pinta de ser suculento.

_- Canard a __l'orange__, _en la antigüedad, antes de Panem, era un plato de un país hexagonal llamado Francia. Pruébalo, está buenísimo. — William le hizo caso y al meter el primer bocado en la boca sonrió y asintió.

- Tienes razón, está muy bueno. Mi madre no es muy amante de la cocina y estos manjares escasean. ¿Qué decíais antes de que nos animaran a cenar?— Mystie abrió grande la boca pero no dijo nada y algo indignada siguió cenando en completo silencio. Ante eso Evans sonrió y tomó la palabra.

- Hablábamos de tu asesoramiento y el de Cynthia. Comencemos por lo más básico, ¿Qué sabéis hacer?—

- Yo soy un especialista en armas cortas. Cuchillos, mazas, espadas tanto de una mano como de dos, hachas y cosas así. Soy fuerte, así que no tengo problemas con el cuerpo a cuerpo. Ni con las lanzas, de hecho es lo único de largo alcance que manejo. Para el resto soy un desastre. —Contestó William enseguida decidido y orgulloso.

- Perfecto, ¿Y tú preciosa?— Dijo Evans más que satisfecho. William era con diferencia el mejor tributo que podría tener su distrito en años. Cynthia se ruborizó un poco ya que no estaba acostumbrada a los cumplidos de otra persona que no fuera William y dijo:

- B- bueno a mi se me dan bien los arcos. La ballesta y la cerbatana. Mi especialidad es el largo y medio alcance, de cerca soy pésima, pero soy muy rápida y en la academia nuestra entrenadora no paraba de elogiar mi agilidad. También sé lanzar cuchillos— Ante eso Evans sonrió misteriosamente. – Aunque no lo he practicado mucho como para poder ser una experta. Prefiero la ballesta. Supongo que ya está claro, cual es mi arma predilecta, ¿no?—

- Clarísimo, aunque yo te recomendaría que practicaras un poco los cuchillos en los entrenamientos. No podemos asegurar que haya ballestas en la arena. Bueno, ¿vemos las cosechas? Nos llegaron hace apenas una hora. – Ahí fue Cashmere la que habló. Asintieron y ella puso el video saltándose el uno, hecho que Cynthia agradeció, no quería verse sobre el escenario. Sabía que había estado patética.

.

En el distrito dos, llaman a una chica algo enclenque de catorce años, pero otra se apresura en presentarse voluntaria. De diecisiete años, alta, esbelta, fuerte y atlética. Miller Clemer, cuya sonrisa sádica resulta incapaz de pasar desapercibida. El chico elegido, Robin, está preparado, salta a la vista y para mejor es su última cosecha. En el tres los chiquillos son tan insignificantes que ninguno les presta atención. En cambio, en el cuarto, sale una chica muy guapa de catorce años y un chico de quince. Los dos profesionales, aunque no parecen demasiado fuertes. Sean y Giannira.

Los otros distritos no ofrecen nada convincente y en el distrito siete, sale una niña de doce años.

El chico del ocho, sin embargo no estaba tan mal, por su actitud desgarbada y rebelde, parecía un delincuente. También era bastante guapo, quizás, si se olvidaba de insultar al capitolio, saliera adelante como un buen rival. Tanto su compañera como los tributos de los siguientes distritos pasaron desapercibidos, muchos temblaban y lloraban. Resultarían patéticos si no fuera por qué sabían que se dirigían a una muerte segura. En el distrito doce, salió una chica tan esquelética que Cynthia diría que los huesos se percibían a través de su piel. A saber como se tenía en pie. Y un chico delgado aunque bastante fuerte, con rasgos parecidos a los de la chica.

Cuando el mentor, borracho y tambaleándose como siempre, a Mystie se le escapó una risita al verle; quiso acercarse a ellos, él se apartó como si apestara. Enfocaron su cara con la cámara y a Cynthia le dio autentico miedo. Enfocaron el sello del capitolio y el video acabó.

.

- Bien— Dijo Evans, luego de apagar la tele. — no parece que este año sea distinto de otros. Tendréis que hacer alianza con los del dos y el cuatro si no queréis que os maten nada más salir de la cornucopia. Pero no os fieis de ellos e intentad no descuidaros. También habría que tener cuidado con el chico del ocho y el del doce. Quizás aguanten hasta el final.

- ¿Quieres decir que no debemos subestimarlos?— Preguntó William.

- Exacto. — Contesto Cashmere. —Esta noche llegaremos al capitolio y seréis despertados al alba para que os reciban vuestros estilistas. Hagan lo que hagan no protestéis. Recordad que su trabajo os puede proporcionar miles de patrocinadores en un instante. Serán ellos los que os marcarán vuestro enfoque. Lo demás lo discutiremos mañana. Ahora, acostaros pronto. En el capitolio habrá miles de cámaras pendientes de vosotros, así que tendréis que estar desvelados ¡Buenas noches!—

¡Buenas noches!— Dijeron William y Cynthia y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Mañana les esperaría un día muy largo.


	6. Cap 5: En el Capitolio

Capítulo 5: En el Capitolio

Corría y corría, los árboles se desdibujaban a su paso y tenía mucho miedo. Quería acabar con todo pero no podía parar. El terror se lo impedía...

El ruido de un cañón cercano la sobresaltó más no se detuvo, ahora mismo no podía averiguar que había pasado, ella misma tenía a alguien con sed de muerte pisándole los talones, siguió corriendo y llegó a una playa, no había salida.

- ¡Ajá! Aquí estás pequeña, me lo has puesto difícil Creo que te mereces sufrir un poco.— El rostro dela chica del dos mostró una sonrisa sanguinaria y alzó un cuchillo rajándola una, dos, tres veces, hasta que, de repente, Cynthia se despertó gritando.

- ¡Cariño!— William entró de súpeto, encontradonse a su novia sentada en la cama con la cabeza enterrada entre las manos y llorando. — ¿Que ha sido?, ¿una pesadilla? — preguntó. Cynthia asintió y, tan pronto como se lo confirmó, el se adentró en la cama a su lado.

- William, no hace falta que...Tu también debes dormir— protestó ella más el la acunó y le susurró.

- No si tu sigues despierta. — y la fue acariciando hasta que finalmente ella se durmió y con el tiempo, el también.

.

- ¡Despertad, tortolitos! ¡Hemos llegado al capitolio!— La voz extremadamente aguda y alta de Mystie los sacó del sorpor, Cynthia se cubrió los ojos con un brazo, las cortinas estaban corridas y el sol estaba demasiado brillante, o eso parecía, también era que se acababa de despertar, por lo que sus ojos aun no se habían acostumbrado a la luz. Se incorporó sobre la cama viendo partir a Mystie y le pareció ver un resquicio azulado, ¿acaso esa mujer también se había tintado la piel de azul? Ridículo. Se levantó y observó a William que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, parecía haberse dormido de nuevo, Cynthia se enterneció, era tan mono así... El abrió los ojos de golpe y le guiñó un ojo, Cynthia le dio una suave colleja.

- ¡Tramposo, creía que aun dormías!— le reprochó.

- Si algún día consigues dormir a pesar de los chillidos de esa mujer. Te daré un bonito regalo. — comentó él burlón.

- jaja, pues que sepas que te tomo la palabra. — dijo ella, luego depósito un fugaz beso en la mejilla de el y se encaminó al baño a asearse. No sé tomo ninguna ducha porque sabía que ya se la haría tomar el equipo de preparación en el capitolio, pero si se molestó en peinarse y arreglarse bien, poco después fue a buscar a William y ,cogidos de la mano, se encaminaron al comedor.

Cuando llegaron Cashmere y Evans ya estaban desayunando, mientras Mystie estaba sentada al lado de la primera revisando un horario. Cuando los vio levantó sus ojos azulados hacia ellos y después de saludarlos con la cabeza, volvió su vista al papel y comenzó a anotar cosas. Cynthia observó la mesa de servir y cogió un "croissant", zumo de naranja y una taza de algo marrón con muy buena pinta. ¿Acaso era...?

- ¡Eih!. ¡Chocolate!— exclamó William arrebantandole la taza de las manos, lo que provocó unas risas por parte de los mentores y unos insultos bajos a la "falta de educación de este chico" por parte de la acompañante. Cynthia se limitó a sonreír mientras el avox que servía le tendió otra taza, a veces William tenía salidas así y eran muy entretenidas. Animaban el ambiente.

- ¿Habéis pensado que haréis con eso de que...bueno...lo vuestro— vaciló Cashmere, los romances no eran habituales entre profesionales y menos tan obvios, William suspiró.

- Lo que nos queda, ¿no? Dejarlo estar. — comenzó William y ante la sorpresa se explicó — Las cámaras ya me han visto presentarme por ella, el capitolio vigila la academia y lo sabe de sobra, al igual que la gente de nuestro distrito. En cuando a nuestros "aliados" — entrecomilló. — Creo que es la única manera de hacerles aceptar sin problemas a Cynthia. Si saben que la necesito a salvo para eliminar con seguridad a la competencia, podremos estar los dos de aliados con los otros profesionales hasta casi el final de los juegos y nos será más sencillo vencer. Al menos a alguno de los dos—

- Bien, entonces lo enfatizaremos. No tengáis vergüenza ante el capitolio, mostrad vuestra química al cien por cien. Seguro que a los estilistas también se les ocurre algo, lo que es seguro es que tendréis a los patrocinadores de cabeza.— Aconsejó Evans.

- Si, ¡un romance entre profesionales!— se emocionó Mystie. — ¡Es de lo nunca visto! ¡Estos juegos van a estar sensacionales!— casi chilló levantándose — Bueno, ¡acabad ya! Es hora de adentrarse en el capitolio.— informó y salió de la estancia. Todos fueron acabando de desayunar y se dirigieron a la salida. Quedándose sorprendidos por lo que vieron, el capitolio era un lugar inverosímil había gente de todos los colores paseando por las calles como si nada. No es que en su distrito no hubiera gente estrafalaria, pero tenían un mínimo de clase. Ponerse pelucas estaba bien cuando no te gustaba tu pelo, pero entintarse la piel de amarillo o rojo como acababa de ver a algunos ya era pasarse.

- Siempre he pensado que la gente aquí tiene muy poco sentido del ridículo— le susurró ella a William, él se encogió de hombros.

- Solo son modas, pequeña. En nada vendrán las cámaras así que tu solo sígueme la corriente— acabó la frase con tono pícaro y salieron a un jardín de rosas, a Cynthia le gustaban las rosas de todos los colores, pero solía evitar las blancas desde que vio al presidente Snow con una. No quería tener nada en común con ese hombre. Por suerte la que le puso William en el pelo era roja, muy a lo "somos pareja" pero funcionó, la oleada de flashes fue sorprendente y más cuando ella le agradeció el gesto con un beso en la mejilla. Poco después lo hizo levantarse y entraron en el edificio de tributos. Fue entonces cuando Cynthia dejó el cine y fulminó al público por la vitrina. Realmente no lo soportaba, iban a matarse entre ellos para el divertimiento de esta gente. Desfile, entrevistas y luego los juegos, todo para que esa gente se animara viendo sangre, muerte y más sangre.

- ¡Malditos juegos!— Masculló para si misma dejando a Mystie boquiabierta Los mentores lo soportaron mejor, aunque no dejaron de mirar a los lados por si alguien la hubiera oído. — Si me disculpáis estaré en mi habitación. — Se despidió y se dirigió hacia allí quedándose ella misma boquiabierta al llegar.

.

Ante ella se hallaban las personas más extrañas que había visto en su vida. Una chica con la piel rosa y un moño extravagante todo para arriba, no rubio, sino blanco. A su lado había un chico o lo que a ella le pareció un chico con la piel tintada de verde y llena de tatuajes brillantes y luego una mujer con la piel de la cara tan estirada que parecía un extraterrestre, seguramente lo había hecho para eliminarse las arrugas, pues a su gusto el juego le había salido mal. Su piel era de un blanco muy pálido y tenía los ojos amarillos. Seguramente producto de unas lentillas.

¡Oh! Mírala. ¡La pobre se ha quedado impresionada!— la de la cara estirada fue la primera en hablar.

Pues, ¿sabes qué? En cuanto ganes los juegos te podremos decorar para que tengas un aspecto tan reluciente como nosotras— comentó la rosa.

_Ni loca me pondría eso_— pensó Cynthia observándola bien. No, no era un sueño esa chica existía. Si es que a eso se le podría llamar chica.

Bueno acércate, belleza. — Dijo el chico. Cynthia obedeció no quería buscarse problemas – Perfecto. Me llamo Linx, estás son Maylene— señaló a la pálida. — Y Trianna. — hizo lo mismo con la de la piel rosa.— Somos tu equipo de preparación y te vamos a dejar en fase de belleza zero para tu estilista. ¿De acuerdo?— Cynthia asintió, no podía dejar de mirarle sus extraños tatuajes pero al chico no le importaba. Supuso que para eso se los había hecho para que los mirasen. Poco después la guiaron hacia una sala cercana blanca, impoluta. Llena de utensilios y accesorios de belleza. También había una bañera con el baño ya preparado y una sala de peluquería y maquillaje.

Entonces desnúdate y ponte en la bañera. Vamos a comenzar. — Lo hizo, el agua tenía un olor muy fuerte. No sabía que sales le habían hecho pero no le gustaba. Se esforzó en no protestar mientras la lavaban, le hacían bien la pedicura y la manicura y quitaban los pocos pelos que tenía en el bigote y en las cejas. Eran rubios y ella no sabía como se los veían pero lo hacían, luego la hicieron salir y le pusieron una especie crema rugosa verde por el cuerpo para después de un tiempo hacerla entrar para quitársela con abundante agua y jabón. Le quedó la piel roja e irritada pero ellos le aseguraron que solo era al inicio, que luego le quedaría la piel suave como la de un bebé. En cuanto salió, un aire caliente le secó todo el cuerpo. Le hicieron colocar la mano en una caja y una corriente eléctrica la atravesó dejando su pelo seco, liso y sedoso. ¿De donde sacaban esa tecnología? En su distrito vivían bien pero no tanto como allí, cajas que te secan el pelo. Plataformas que hacen lo mismo con tu puerta, un botón que te permite pedir comida a todas horas. ¡Menudo lujo! Era despreciable que con todas esas cosas la mayor parte de los distritos vivieran en la más absoluta pobreza. Pero claro eso no lo iba a decir, se supone que era del distrito uno, que le encantaba esto.

.

Como ya estaba depilada tanto de brazos como de piernas pasaron de esa tortura y directamente le mandaron ponerse una bata y la llevaron s maquillaje donde le colocaron bien el pelo y sorprendentemente sin peinados. Por lo visto su estilita así lo había ordenado, eso si le pusieron una laca con un olor fuertísimo y le maquillaron un poco el rostro. Sombra de ojos, azul, rimel, pintalabios rosa pero no muy oscuro pero nada de coloretes. Por lo visto su estilista la quería lo más clara posible. Bueno era del distrito uno, lujo y diamantes, tampoco era de extrañar.

Ya estás, linda, Quédate aquí. Knight vendrá enseguida. Ya verás lo que ha hecho. ¡Te va a encantar! – Comentó, ¿como era? Ah, sí Maylene y se fueron. Cynthia se sentó a esperar. "_Que no sea otro bicho raro, que no sea otro bicho raro..._" Oyó los pasos y en cuanto la puerta se abrió se preguntó como es que no se había desencajado la mandíbula ya de tanto abrir la boca.

Y es que no era otro bicho raro era algo peor.


	7. Cap 6: Angel y Demonio

**_Capítulo 6: Angel y Demonio._**

William pestañeó al ver la chica que se había presentado como su estilista. Era rara, de pelo ondulado blanco y piel clara que, no sabía como, brillaba con la luz y ojos negros. Aunque había visto peor.

Habían pasado unas horas desde que Cynthia se había largado a su habitación sin decir más palabra. Poco después el hizo lo propio encontrándose con las personas más raras que había visto en su vida. Un chico de piel azul escamada, que le hacía parecer un pez. Otro de piel rojiza y cuernos, que según él, estaban inspirados en un personaje legendario ficticio, de la antigüedad. El diablo. Y finalmente una "chica" llena de tatuajes y piel rosada. Eran su equipo de preparación y se habían dedicado a "_limpiarlo_", maquillarlo y adornarlo hasta que llegó ella. Su estilista.

- Hola William, soy Linneth. Tu estilista. – se presentó ella.

- Encantado. – William le dedicó una sonrisa. –Y bien ¿Que tienes planeado para mí?—

- Algo bastante bueno. No te preocupes. – la chica le dirigió una sonrisa satisfecha y segura. – Pero antes, siéntate, quiero hacerte una serie de preguntas y de paso conocerte un poco. Al fin y al cabo es muy probable que acabe diseñando tu traje en la gira de la Victoria— Dijo ella y lo guió hacia una parte de la sala donde había dispuesta una mesa pequeña con dos sillas, una enfrente de la otra.

- Yo que tu no contaría con ello tan pronto— confesó William, ver que gente como su estilista, mentor y seguramente el capitolio, lo veía ya como un vencedor lo ponía melancólico ¿Cómo iba a proteger a Cynthia si todos apostaban por el? Era injusto.

- ¿Por?— preguntó Linneth interesada mientras se sentaban. Seguidamente pulsó un botón y la comida surgió como por arte de magia. William observó con cierta avidez los platos ahí dispuestos. Era verdad que las personas comían con los ojos, pues hasta ver platos como, el de espaguetis a la boloñesa que estaba enfrente suya, no le había surgido hambre.

- Cynthia. – contestó con cierto tono melancólico a la pregunta de su estilista mientras rellenaba su plato de espaguetis.

- ¿Tu chica? – siguió ella y William simplemente asintió. – ¿Realmente estás dispuesto a darlo todo por ella? ¿Incluida tu propia vida?—

- Sí— Afirmó William. – Ella es...distinta, no se merece esto, no se merece estar aquí y menos por mi culpa. —

- ¿Tu culpa?—

- Bueno, de algún modo, tenía que asegurarse el capitolio de que me cobrase mi "_venganza_" contra Finnick Odair. ¿O es que acaso no visteis como casi lo golpeo en la gira? No digo que esté aquí por eso, claro que no. Pero es un elemento muy bueno de emoción para vosotros.— Explicó William a Linneth

- ¿Querrías por favor no tratarme como una espectadora más del Capitolio?— le replicó ella contrariada. – Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con todo esto. Pero es lo que hay.

- Lo siento. Normalmente no meto la pata, pero a veces se me escapan esas cosas. — se disculpó él.

- No te preocupes, aquí no hay cámaras, podemos decir lo que queramos. — Tranquilizó la estilista a William – Sobre Finnick...—

- ¿Sí?—

¿Le guardas rencor por matar a tu hermana?—

- Ya no. — Contestó William. — Es duro pero...lo comprendo, el solo quería vivir. Supongo que en algún momento todos los tributos queremos lo mismo. No traer gloria, no ganar. Simplemente, vivir.— A partir de ahí la estilista le fue haciendo preguntas cada vez menos trascendentales, sobre su vida, su familia, Cynthia, ... Cuando remataron de comer ella se levantó, seguida de él y dijo:

- Bien, después de esta charla, te puedo asegurar del todo que no me he equivocado con el diseño. ¿Impaciente?—

- Bastante— Contestó William— Solo espero no llevar mucha brillantina. Ya sé que para el capitolio eso es bonito. Pero para mi es de todo menos masculino. — La estilista se rió.

- No te preocupes por eso, irás todo lo masculino que quieras. Para este año yo y mi compañero y estilista de tu novia, aunque la idea original es mía, hemos decidido probar algo distinto. — dicho esto ella abrió una especie de armario y sacó un traje plastificado. Seguidamente se plantó ante él y retiró el plástico dejando a William asombrado.

Se trataba de un traje de chaleco, pantalón y camisa, adornados con diamantes. Pero lo sorprendente, era que tanto el traje como los adornos eran completamente negros o en su defecto grises oscuros. Lo único discordante eran las alas, combinadas en distintos tonos de gris oscuro y negro por todas sus plumas. Eran espléndidas pero, ¿que tenían que ver con su distrito?

- ¿Que significa esto?— Interrogó William.

- Pues, verás, imagino que Devil, del equipo de preparación te habrá comentado algo. — William se quedó pensativo Devil, Devil... Ah, sí, era el tipo ese con cuernos que le había hablado del diablo. — Mucho antes de Panem, los hombres creían en una especie de divinidad llamada Dios, llena de bondad y en su mayor enemigo, Lucifer. A la vez, lo dos tenían una especie de _siervos_, que servían de guía a los humanos. Los ángeles por el lado de Dios y los demonios, por el de Lucifer, o el Diablo, como lo llama Devil. Eran prácticamente lo mismo, seres alados e inmortales, solo que mientras los primeros guiaban a los humanos hacia el bien, los segundos los guiaban hacía el mal. Por ello estaban siempre enfrentados. Esa naturaleza hizo que ciertos escritores antiguos con mucha imaginación se inventasen romances imposibles entre ellos. Bien con eso, es con lo que vamos a jugar. Tú y tu compañera. Ángel y Demonio. Juntos y en la misma sintonía. — Explicó ella sonriente. – ¿Que te parece?—

.

_Clack_, _Clack_, _Clack, _así sonaban las... piernas del que se había presentado como su estilista al caminar. Se trata de un hombre con la piel de un tono gris metálico que le hacía parecer un robot y zapatos que, por alguna razón que Cynthia no llegaba aun a comprender, ni quería, por cierto, sonaban como los de un androide al andar. O a lo mejor eran los pies, no sabía, como tenían forma de patas de robot...

- Te tengo preparado algo muy especial, ya lo verás— decía el mientras se dirigía a un armario y sacaba un especie de bolsa plastificada. Ella simplemente asintió, intentando fijarse más en el atuendo que en el extraño personaje que se lo iba a enseñar. – Ha sido idea de la estilista de tu compañero. Idea muy buena, por cierto. ¡Te va encantar!— Aseguró él y dicho esto destapó el atuendo revelando un vestido de alguna época pasada, blanco. Suave y largo pero sencillo y decorado con diamantes y piedras preciosas de tonalidades claras. Aunque un poco provocativo a su gusto, pues se trataba de un palabra de honor. Extrañadamente, estaba combinado con unas alas de plumas blancas.

- Es...— Cynthia no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. – Precioso. Realmente precioso—

- Me alegro de que te guste. — Le dijo Knight, su estilista mientras ella se ponía el vestido. – El vestido lo hemos cogido de una colección muy antigua de ropa, basada en lo que llevaban las diosas, en las que creían miembros de una civilización muy antigua, los romanos. Y las alas, de algo no tan antiguo, unos seres puros y bondadosos con alas, en los que creía la gente de antes de Panem. Creo que tú te pareces bastante al prototipo que uno se imagina de ellos— Explicó.

- Entonces, ¿piensas que soy buena y pura?— inquirió Cynthia interesada mientras se calzaba unos zapatos blancos de tacón de aguja orneados de diamantes por delante y abiertos en la punta, que le pasaba el estilista.

- Y bella. – le aseguró el estilista guiñándole un ojo. – ¿por qué?, ¿no lo eres acaso?— preguntó y ante eso Cynthia se ruborizó de vergüenza. Sí, lo era tenía que reconocerlo.

- Yo...— Comenzó ésta. — No se lo digas a nadie, ¿vale? No quiero que mis...intimidades estén expuestas ante el capitolio. —

- No te preocupes— la tranquilizó el. – Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Bueno, volvamos al desfile. Verás yo y me compañera hemos decidido haceros opuestos, pero juntos. Angel y Demonio, el bien y el mal en sintonía.

- ¿Ósea que William irá de demonio?— se interesó Cynthia.

- Exacto, y ya verás, le quedará de fábula. Es lo bueno de diseñar trajes en conjunto. — Contestó Knight, seguro de si mismo. – Sobre tu actitud, siendo un ángel, tú eres la cara buena del equipo. Así que te encargarás de los saludos y las sonrisas. — Cynthia asintió, no le agradaba mucho tener que mostrarse entusiasta frente a esa gente que iba a disfrutar viéndola morir. Pero necesitaba patrocinadores para sobrevivir el mayor tiempo posible. Y para ayudar a William. — A la vez queremos que interactuéis entre vosotros y os tratéis con cierta picardía. Bueno, el te tratará con cierta picardía, tu con tal de que te ruborices y muestres cierta timidez, bastará. Ni se os ocurra besaros. — le indicó a la joven. – Sonaría falso y os restaría credibilidad. Habrá algún que otro momento en que el se ponga celoso, pero es parte del espectáculo así que no lo riñas. Mejor aún, no discutáis en ningún momento. Lo interesante es ver lo bien que os lleváis y que la gente intuya lo tanto que os va a costar olvidarlo, al llegar el momento de luchar por vuestra vida. ¿Comprendes? – Remató el estilista.

- Sí— contestó Cynthia.

- Pues entonces vayamos a la plaza del desfile a reunirnos con Linneth y tu compañero. — sugirió el y se encaminaron a la plaza.

.

En la plaza ya estaba todo dispuesto, los carros alineados por distritos listos para comenzar, mientras los estilistas de los tributos ultimaban los detalles de los trajes de estos. William se fijó en que varios de ellos observaban su traje con curiosidad. Era de esperar, era la primera vez que su distrito lucía colores oscuros y las alas, no ayudaban precisamente a uno a pasar desapercibido, tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo. Por una vez lo observaban por algo bueno y le gustaba. Se dedicó a observar un poco sus aliados, rivales y otros tributos, algunos iban precisamente ridículos. Mientras que otros aun valían la pena, pero ninguna tan original como él. Más todo se borró de su mente cuando vio a Cynthia.

Y es que estaba preciosa. Una fina capa de purpurina brillante adornaba su vestido largo y esplendido, junto con las diversas piedras preciosas que adornaban el vestido y esas alas...Tanto las había criticado mentalmente y eran preciosas.

- Cynthia, estás...Waouh! — comentó en cuanto ella llegó a junto de él, la joven se ruborizó y el la ayudó a subir al carro. Este estaba comandado por unos espléndidos corceles blancos, los mejores caballos que había visto. Ni siquiera necesitaban guía.

- Recordad, interactuad entre vosotros. Cualquier tema bastará, pero que no sea demasiado comprometido para no crear conflictos y sea cual sea la circunstancia ni se os ocurra besaros. Los demás tributos os odiarían por acaparar audiencia así. — Dijo Linneth, Cynthia y el asintieron y los estilistas fueron a sentarse en un asiento de las gradas, junto a Evans. Mientras que Cashmere estaba en otro lado hablando con Ennobaria, la mentora de los del dos. Se la distinguía perfectamente debido al destello que emitían sus particulares y mortíferos dientes.

Automáticamente, William le dio la mano a Cynthia y pudo sentir que ella temblaba.

- ¿Nerviosa?— Inquirió.

- Un poco. — Confesó ella. — Seguidamente desvió la mirada hacia los mentores, Cashmere le devolvió una sonrisa radiante. De fijo en que de entre los otros mentores el de los del 12, Haymitch, los observaba con interés. Como si los estuviera estudiando, era la primera vez que no lo veía borracho.

- ¿Te has fijado en que el mentor del doce nos está mirando?— comentó ella a William

- Bah, seguramente está buscando ideas, ya sabes que sus tributos nunca destacan. — él le quitó importancia y paseó distraídamente la mirada por el público cuando vio un chico conocido, ¡John! Este le saludó emocionado arrastrando consigo a una mujer de unos treinta y pocos y pelo ondulado violeta oscuro, su madre, seguramente. Mientras Cynthia observó a los otros tributos, la del dos le daba un miedo enorme, mientras que el chico no parecía más que un arrogante. Los del tres estaban asustados, mismo para los del cinco o del seis. Aunque el chico del siete parecía muy capaz de contenerse. Y el del ocho...La miraba fijamente...No sabía porque pero esos ojos intensamente azules se le clavaban fijamente.

- Cynthia, ¿estás ahí? Esto está empezando a moverse— la espabiló su chico y ella desvió la mirada para centrarse. En efecto el carro ya estaba avanzando y los comentaristas empezaban a hablar.

- Bienvenidos, queridos espectadores, los carros ya están comenzando a circular y pronto veréis las maravillas que nos traen nuestros tributos. Comencemos por los tributos del distrito uno, oh, oh, OH, — Caesar pareció quedarse sin habla viendo los trajes llenos de destellos de Cynthia y William.

- Preciosos, ¿verdad?— siguió Claudis arrebatándole el micrófono de las manos y tomando el revelo. – Un tema muy original a la vez que útopico. Angel y Demonio. Yo personalmente estoy sorprendido. Revalorizar un diamante tan extinto y sorprendente como el negro en el caso del tributo masculino. Muy acertada decisión, ¡si señor!— cogió una ficha de las de tributos que se hallaban desperdigadas por la mesa y se giro hacia el público gritando a todo pulmón. – ¡Señores y señores, Cynthia y William!— los gritos de todo el público ensordecieron todo lo demás.

- Los has oído, les encantas— le susurró William a Cynthia, quien estaba ocupada saludando al público que no paraba a gritar y aplaudir. Ella se ruborizó

- No les encantas, tú— le devolvió el cumplido ella.

- ¿Apostamos?— retó él.

- ¡Perderías!—

- ¡Ganaría!— en ese momento sintió como alguien le toqueteaba el vestido y al girarse un chico pelirrojo le entregó un ramo de rosas. William lo fulminó con la mirada y este retrocedió.

- Vaya, parece que el chico del uno tiene carácter, que mirada. ¡Waouh.! — exclamó Caesar impresionado. Prácticamente se habían olvidado de los comentaristas.

- ¿Cuando ha recuperado la capacidad de hablar?— se burló William.

- No seas así— le reprochó ella riéndose. A cada comentario, cada sonrisa,...se veían asolados por fotos. Prácticamente habían acaparado el público y esto era fantástico, a la vez que peligroso.

Cynthia se contentó de observar a los otros tributos, pues con tanto juego aun no se había fijado en ellos. El chico del distrito dos observaba al público con pose orgullosa y arrogante, iba vestido de militar, concretamente de general, mientras que la chica iba de asesina o algo así. Los del tres iban dentro de tabletas metálicas cuya pantalla retransmitía imágenes de dos números, 01,01, 10, y así repetidos miles de veces. Mareaba un poco, pero no estaba mal. La chica del cuatro iba de un ser mitológico antiguo llamado ninfa, el chico, iba de tritón. Los del cinco llevaban trajes chispeantes y los del seis, simplemente iban de pilotos. Los del siete, como siempre de árboles. Intentó no mirar demasiado a la niña, le daba pena verla allí. Los trajes del ocho eran varias telas combinadas y el chico iba con el torso desnudo. Por un instantes sus ojos volvieron a chocar, ya ella apartó la vista enseguida. Le gustaba esa mirada, pero no podía encariñarse con ningún tributo. No en los juegos, donde todos debían morir para que ella viviera. Más, ¿realmente quería hacerlo?


	8. Cap 7: Celos

Si lo sé, no tengo perdón, llevo un mes sin proporcionaros capítulo pero resulta que existe algo llamado universidad que me sobrecarga de trabajo y no me deja descargar mi imaginación cuando y como quisiera u_u. En fin me dejo de lamentos y os dejo el capítulo.

* * *

_**Capítulo 7: Celos y pasión**_

William fulminó al chico del ocho con la mirada, sabía que no era apropiado pero cada vez que lo veía mirar a su novia sentía furia, incluso odio, ¿¡como se atrevía?! Apretó los puños y entonces el tributo lo advirtió y apartó la mirada enseguida, orientándola hacia delante de todo, desde donde les observaba el presidente Snow con una sonrisa siniestra...

William, en cambio, optó por distraerse mirando los trajes de los otros tributos, los del nueve iban con trajes hechos a base de granos, algo cortos, pero iba a juego con el distrito, los del diez, de vacas y los del once vestían trajes de plantas y raíces. Se notaba bien la "originalidad" de los estilistas. Y los del doce...Los del doce le hicieron soltar una risita, ahí los estilistas si que se habían lucido. Aunque no sabía si en ingenio o en ignorancia. El chico iba de minero, como siempre pasaba con los del doce, pero la chica...La chica iba de canario, un pájaro amarillo chillón que según le habían contado era llevado a las minas para avisar del peligro. Muriéndose. Se volvió a reír, ¿lo sabría el capitolio? Porque de ser así ella no tendría ni un solo patrocinador, la acababan de dar por muerta con ese traje.

- ¿De que te ríes?— le preguntó Cynthia y entonces reparó en la chiquilla del doce. – ¡Oh!— exclamó, le daba tanta pena, la pobre, aunque la cantidad de plumas enmascaraban un poco su extrema delgadez. Llegaron a la plaza central y los carros se detuvieron para que el presidente comenzara su habitual discurso de bienvenida. Cynthia procuraba no mirarlo con ira contenida, al contrario de como parecía hacer el chico del ocho. "_A este lo matan nada más llegar a la arena_" pensó Cynthia con pena. Bueno todos iban a morir, pero no sabía porque el le afectaba más. Quizás fuera por ese modo peculiar de mirarla...tan hipnotizante, sacudió la cabeza "Piensa Cynthia, estás en los juegos no en tu distrito. El va a morir, no lo empeores" suspiró, cuando William le pasó una brazo alrededor de los hombros e intentó sonreírle

- Nos vamos pronto, pequeña, no te preocupes— susurró el, Cynthia asintió y apoyó su cabeza en el y desvió la mirada hacia las pantallas, en donde aparecían más de lo normal para no quitarla hasta que el discurso acabó y debían partir.

**.**

William le sonrió dulce, seguía celoso del chico del ocho y no se le había escapado esa mirada triste de ella hacia el, pero aun así la seguía queriendo. Viendo que al fin podían partir tiró de ella queriendo alejarse de allí cuanto antes, no quería provocar un desastre y además pelearse con los tributos estaba prohibido, al menos en público. Cynthia no dijo nada, simplemente se dejó arrastrar, también quería salir de allí. Llegaron arriba los primeros y decidido William la besó, llevaba deseándolo desde que la había visto en ese carro y después del juego de tonteo que habían tenido aun más. Fue un beso ansioso, lleno de fuego y deseo pero también...posesivo, o eso había resentido Cynthia, no sabía que era realmente lo que había pasado ahí abajo. Pero una cosa era segura, algo estaba cambiando en ellos.

Se separaron y William acercó su rostro al oído y acariciándole el pelo le susurró.

- Realmente estabas preciosa ahí arriba, pequeña. Créeme, nunca he tenido tantas ganas de ti como en ese momento— Cynthia enrojeció cohibida e iban a volverse a besar cuando algo los sobresaltó, mejor dicho, alguien, Mystie...

- Ah aquí estáis, ¡habéis estado fenomenales!— les felicitó ella toda alegre mientras penetraba, seguidamente entraron los mentores y los estilistas que parecían muy satisfechos y para no estarlo. Sus tributos habían arrasado en el desfile.

Cynthia y William observaron a Mystie toda emocionada, seguidamente se miraron y se echaron a reír. Finalmente se acomodaron todos en los sillones y la acompañante volvió a poner el desfile mientras esperaban la cena.

.

William levantó la cabeza hacia la pantalla, tenían que reconocer que estaban espectaculares, no solo los trajes, sino, simplemente, ellos...No sabía explicarlo pero la imagen que mostraba el desfile no pertenecía a ellos o sí lo hacía, lo era solo en una parte. En el resto estaban tan...perfectos, sí definitivamente no se reconocía y sin embargo, en cierto modo, era el...

Siguió observando su entrada embelesado, los gestos que hacían mientras escuchaba los comentarios de Caesar y Claudys alabando el traje, el tema la postura,...Y es que tenía que reconocerlo lo habían hecho muy bien, ahí arriba Cynthia parecía tan delicada, tan fragil y sin embargo tan tentadora...Se dio cuenta de que el chico del ocho la observaba más de lo normal, hubo incluso un instante en que lo enfocaron mientras se ponían a discutir la posibilidad de un triangulo amoroso. ¡Un triangulo! Esa gente estaba loca. Y el; podía decir lo que quería, pero lo cierto es que ardía de celos.

- ¡Si presiento que Nolan va a dar mucha guerra en estos juegos!— Comentó Caesar, Cynthia levantó la vista.

- Nolan, ¿es así como se llama?— Preguntó mirando fijamente al chico del ocho, al ver que William, parecía muy ocupado en taladrar al pobre y osado joven con la mirada, Cashmere tomó la palabra.

- Eso parece— Comentó encogiéndose de hombros, seguidamente miró a Evans dudosa, más el asintió. — Y el del doce se llama Cris. Pensé que los habíais advertido, como dijimos que os cuidarais de ellos—

- Sí pero lo cierto es que nunca tiendo a memorizar ni siquiera el nombre de los tributos. Duele más si enfatizas con ellos. Bueno no sé como es desde el punto de vista del tributo, pero al menos desde el mío, mientras formé parte del público fue así. — Explicó ella.

- Y tienes razón— corroboró Cashmere. – Duele menos cuando no los conoces de nada, cuando únicamente sabes que existen de verlos en el desfile y en la entrevista, porque el resto del tiempo no les prestas atención. Cuando son...invisibles. Entonces no te afecta. — explicó.

- Entonces... Nolan y Cris, ¿no?— Preguntó William volviendo a centrarse en la discusión, la pantalla había pasado al chico del doce y seguidamente a el y a Cynthia, otra vez. Estaba claro quienes arrasaban este año.

- Sí.— Confirmó Evans. – Por cierto felicidades, habéis estado fantásticos. Ya tengo al menos unos cuantos patrocinadores y no, no son solo mi mujer y mi hijo, aunque ellos también están incluidos. — Dijo.

- Si, conmigo también han hablado unas cuantas personas— corroboró Cashmere. – Y he hablado con Ennobaria. Miller, la chica del dos, ya está incluida en la alianza. Por lo que es de Robin está esperando a los entrenamientos para decidirse, Ennobaria me ha dicho que es un arrogante que piensa que se basta a si mismo para ganar y tiende a despreciar a los otros contrincantes así que no sé si cambiará de idea al final. —

- Bah, seguro que Brutus acaba por convencerlo— le aseguró Evans. – Pues si bien es cierto que en la arena no te puedes fiar de nadie, a veces tener aliados te ayuda a sobrevivir. —

- ¿A ti te ayudó?— Se interesó William, en cierto modo entendía la decisión del chico, si pudiera elegir sin que ello le perjudicara a el o a Cynthia, también elegiría andar en solitario. No se fiaba de nadie y menos de los otros profesionales. Solían matar a traición.

El mentor se estremeció unos instantes más seguidamente le sonrió divertido. — Más bien, yo los ayudé a ellos. En mis juegos era el más hábil de la alianza— Confesó. William asintió algo sorprendido, seguidamente lo observó con admiración. A el también le gustaría ser el mejor de su alianza. Así nadie se atrevería a enfrentarse a el.

- Ajá, Cashmere a ti si que te ayudó, ¿verdad?— contestó.

- Si y mucho. — Contestó Cashmere, en sus juegos las alianzas habían sido primordiales y la habían ayudado bastante la verdad, aunque no se sentía especialmente orgullosa de como las había conseguido. – Lo mejor para las alianzas es comenzar con una unión sencilla para sobrevivir y luego arreglárselas para crear vínculos, amistad, amor, compañerismo,... Son esos vínculos lo que hacen que no puedan matarte e incluso te defiendan algunas veces. Lo malo es que también te puede afectar a ti pero a la hora de ganar y sobrevivir llega un momento en que todo vale, incluso fingir. — Explicó la joven, los tributos se contentaron de asistir. Seguidamente y ya con la retransmisión terminada, acabaron de comer y se encaminaron a sus habitaciones. Antes de partir Evans les recordó que debían levantarse a las nueve para tener tiempo de discutir alguna estrategia antes de acudir a los entrenamientos.

**.**

En el pasillo Cynthia detuvo a William ansiosa, después del desfile estaba raro, necesitaba hablar con el. – William, no te vayas por favor, quédate conmigo esta noche— le pidió.

- ¿Estás segura?— Preguntó William, ella asintió. – De acuerdo. — entraron en la habitación y comenzaron a desvestirse.

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa con el del ocho?— Preguntó Cynthia yendo a lo que le interesaba, William se enfureció recordando el intercambio de miradas de esos dos.

- No sé, ¿que te pasa a ti? No parabas de mirarle.— contestó.

- ¡Yo no lo miraba!— Dijo enseguida ella. – O puede que sí no lo sé, hay algo en el que me capta. – Se sinceró, seguidamente hizo una pausa para luego añadir procurando convencerse a si misma. – Aunque seguramente no es más que el hecho de que sea un rebelde tan osado como para mirar al presidente Snow con Odio. En cuanto esté muerto se me habrá olvidado, quizás antes. — Tuvo la sensación de que mentía aunque no sabía porque. – Bueno, ya te he contestado te toca. — lo miró, los dos se habían quitado ya los trajes y William la observaba deseoso pero dudoso.

- Imaginaciones mías nada más. — dijo simplemente él. Más concretamente celos pero no se atrevía a confesárselo. La observó de arriba a abajo otra vez, le costaba calmarse, si ella fuera suya. Bueno en cierto modo ya lo era pero faltaba algo, algo que ahora que estaban en los juegos no sabía si debería hacer. Tranquilamente acortó las distancias entre ellos. — Mira, olvidémoslo, ¿vale? No quisiera discutir contigo — siguió, ella asintió y le sonrió, tampoco quería discutir, no esta noche, no en los juegos. Se giró para buscar su camisón en la cama cuando alguien la abrazó por detrás. – ¡William!— protestó enrojeciendo, no se acostumbraba a un contacto tan cercano y menos sabiendo que este estaba en ropa interior, el se rió y la giró para luego observarla a los ojos.

— Perdona pero es que con todo esto de las alianzas y enemistades me he puesto a pensar en los juegos y...— inspiró hondo. – Hay algo que me gustaría hacer antes de que me pase algo en la arena— confesó poniéndose nervioso.

- ¿El qué?— preguntó ella, William comenzó a repartir besos delicados por su cuello. – Hacerte mía, para siempre— le susurró al oído seguidamente siguió. – Quiero que hagamos lo que nunca hemos hecho por miedo y que me jures aquí y ahora que pase lo que pase en estos juegos los afrontaremos juntos. – Cynthia se estremeció, era una sensación nueva para ella, aunque para el imaginaba que no.

– Lo prometo— juró la joven sin la menor duda, su amor era eterno e irreemplazable Seguidamente siguió el juego de besos dejándose guiar por el, estaba disfrutando mucho pero había algo mal, sentía que no debía hacerlo. "_Esto no está bien_" pensó. "_Aunque por otra parte si me muero o el lo hace lo lamentaré toda mi vida. Pero, ¿ahora?, ¿y si luego las cosas cambian, ¿y si finalmente ninguno de los dos gana? ¿Y si...? ¿Y si acabo embarazada?_"—Asustada se separó. – William no podemos— dijo.

- ¿Por qué no?— susurro él. Le habrá mentido, ¿estará pensando en el chico del ocho? Lo cierto es que era demasiado pronto pero después de lo ocurrido en el desfile sentía una absoluta necesidad de poseer a Cynthia en todos los sentidos. Quizás así ella no se atrevería a abrir ninguna brecha entre ellos. Puede que entonces ese simple acto hiciera su amor insustituible. No lo sabía, pero quería hacerlo.

- Porque es demasiado arriesgado, piensa cariño, podría salir mal, podría acabar embaraza y...Lo siento. No puedo—Se disculpó. –Tengo demasiado miedo— Confesó, William volvió a acercarla a el pero en este caso simplemente la abrazó, no había pensado en ese detalle, eso lo cambiaba todo.

- No te preocupes pequeña, lo entiendo, yo tampoco quiero que acabes embarazada, no ahora. —Suavemente le acarició el pelo y se puso a pensar, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse pero tampoco quería empeorar las cosas. Quisiera que esta situación tuviera una solución eficaz. Un momento, si que la tenía. Aunque no sabía si era legal. – Mira haremos una cosa, Cashmere ha tenido miles de amantes desde que ganó los sexagésimo cuartos juegos, hace dos años, quizás tenga algo para evitarlo y si no pues no importa lo dejaremos estar. Es solo un capricho que tenía. ¿Crees que podrías hablar con ella?— Sugirió, los ojos de Cynthia se iluminaron, era cierto, no había pensado en la joven vencedora que ahí como se veía resultaba ser la ídolo femenina del capitolio. Se rumoreaba que tenía un amante por noche, aunque ella dudaba de que fuera cierto.

- Es una buena idea, mañana intentaré hablar con ella. Ahora sería bueno que descansáramos, mañana será otro día y presiento que igual de difícil que hoy. — Contestó ella poniéndose a favor de la idea, seguidamente se separaron, vistieron su ropa de dormir y se acostaron. Cynthia no se equivocaba mañana les esperaba un día difícil, tendrían que buscarse aliados, evitar hacerse demasiados enemigos y finalmente, como todo profesional, ganarse el respeto y temor de los otros tributos y aquello no era nada sencillo...


	9. Cap 8: Haciendo aliados

_**Capítulo 8: Haciendo aliados**_

.

Cynthia se levantó temprano, estaba inquieta y con razón, hoy era el primer día de entrenamiento, el día en que se vería cara a cara con los otros tributos y no sabía si estaba preparado para ello. Salió de la cama encontrándose la ropa de entrenamiento sobre la cama. William por su parte seguía durmiendo profundamente y ella no quiso despertarlo, estaba más lindo así, parecía un niño...Sonrió dulce y se vistió para luego dirigirse tranquilamente al salón.

- Buenos días. — saludó sin demasiado ánimo a Evans que ya estaba levantado. — ¿Y Cashmere? — Preguntó.

- Buenos días Cynthia — saludó él con una sonrisa. — Aún no se ha levantado. Mystie ha ido a buscarla — Contestó. — También irá a buscar a William, imagino. — Le hizo una seña a Cynthia para que sentara en la mesa enfrente de el y cuando ella lo hizo un avox le sirvió un chocolate caliente y un plato con churros. — ¿Nerviosa?— Preguntó amable e interesado.

- Bastante sí — contestó Cynthia mientras mojaba un churro en el chocolate. — No estoy segura de que hacer, como impresionarles...tengo miedo de que los otros profesionales no me consideren apta. De que se me note mi miedo a luchar o mi antipatía hacia el Capitolio. — Explicó mientras comía el churro pausadamente.

- No se te notará el miedo si no quieres. — Le aseguró él. — No te preocupes, seguro que no eres la única que no se decide a matar al inicio. ¿O es que crees que todos los profesionales son máquinas de matar sin corazón? Todo es un juego Cynthia. Un juego para conseguir patrocinadores. — Dijo para tranquilizarla.

- ¿Tú crees? — preguntó ella pero justo en ese momento llegó Mystie junto con Cashmere y William por lo que Evans simplemente asintió deteniendo la conversación y le sonrió a la chica.

- Buenos días — saludaron Mystie y Cashmere a la vez, la primera muy contenta y emocionada sin razón aparente y la segunda con una pequeña sonrisa, solo para alegrar el día y hacer las cosas más fáciles a sus tributos. Eso era el trabajo de un buen mentor, o al menos una parte de él. William por su parte se acercó a Cynthia y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Por qué no me has despertado?— Preguntó él en un susurro, actuaba como si lo de la noche anterior no hubiera ocurrido, como si lo hubiera olvidado pero, ¿realmente podía hacerlo?

- No pude, estás muy lindo cuando duermes. – le confesó ella; el no dijo nada simplemente le sonrió calidamente y le cogió la mano, como siempre, estaba decidido, iba a aparcar el tema de la noche anterior, no era conveniente.

- Bien, chicos— Dijo Evans sacándoles de su pequeño momento. — Tenemos que discutir vuestra estrategia. En primer lugar lo obvio, apartad el romance de lado, ya habrá tiempo de hacerlo notar en la entrevista, limitaros a buscar aliados. Preferentemente los tributos del cuatro ya que a los del dos ya los tenemos casi acordados. Para conseguirlos, obviamente, tendréis que demostrar vuestras habilidades. Armas principalmente, lo resto no suele interesar— les explicó el primero asumiendo el papel de mentor, no les preguntó si deseaban entrenar juntos o no porque la respuesta era obvia en sus rostros, no se iban a separar jamás.

- Evidentemente eso no quiere decir que dejéis ver todos vuestros trucos— de nuevo el y Cashmere volvieron a coordinarse al hablar seguidos. – Impresionadlos con algo, cualquier cosa que se os dé bien y el resto guardároslo para la sección privada para los vigilantes. Procurad no pasaros mucho por puestos básicos de supervivencia como fuego y trampas, y si os pasáis que no os vean. Son puestos por los que os categorizarían de débiles, aunque está claro que no tienen ni idea. Por lo demás nada, procurad simpatizar con vuestros aliados y no buscaros demasiados enemigos entre los otros tributos. – terminó ella de explicar y ellos asintieron y respondieron un "si" al unísono, seguidamente acordaron y unos puntos más básicos hasta que acabaron de desayunar y se despidieron. Mystie acompañó, entonces, a Cynthia y a William a la sala de entrenamiento ubicada en el sótano.

.

Cuando llegaron ya había algunos tributos como los del 4 que charlaban entre ellos, los del 5, los del 7 y los del 8, tras ellos llegaron los del 11. Y una mujer, sin preocuparse de las ausencias se situó entre ellos y comenzó a explicarles los diversos puestos a los que se iban a enfrentar. Atala, que así se llamaba ella, les explicó lo vitales que eran los puestos de supervivencia, ya que en la arena muchos tributos morían de hambre o deshidratación. En cuanto ella terminó la charla los tributos se dispersaron por los distintos puestos sin preocuparse mucho de si seguían sus consejos o no.

A Cynthia la vista se le fue otra vez al chico del ocho que se dirigía al puesto de plantas donde estaba la niña del 7 pero William la espabiló suavemente empujándola hacia los puestos de armas, que era donde le habían aconsejado sus mentores de ir. Allí ya estaban algunos tributos como la chica del cuatro ensayando con un tridente y un chico algo fuerte que probaba suerte con una espada aunque no le salía muy bien. Cynthia imaginaba que era el del nueve pero no estaba segura. Sin pensar fue al puesto de arco y ensayó las flechas, impresionaría con eso. William por su parte al ver que la espada estaba ocupada fue al puesto de cuerpo a cuerpo. En cuanto al puesto más cercano a ese, el de las hachas este parecía hallarse ocupado por el chico del 7 cuando apareció el del 4.

- Quitaté — le dijo algo grosero al otro chico y cogió varias las hachas que le pasaba el maestro de dos en dos para luego lanzarlas con una excelente precisión. Propia de un profesional. El chico del 7 le fulminó con la mirada pero luego se fue a otro puesto, mientras William acababa de tumbar al instructor de cuerpo a cuerpo.

.

Al ver al chico del 4 tirar, Willian sonrió, parecía un buen aliado. — ¡Eih, cuatro!—llamó y el aludido simplemente levantó la cabeza, seguía con una hacha en la mano, esta vez manejándola como una arma de ataque. – Tienes buena técnica con las hachas. ¿Te gustaría que nos aliáramos?— le dijo entonces después de acercarse a el, el chico sonrió.

- Si, claro. — le contestó el aceptando. — Eres el del uno, ¿cierto? El demonio. — supuso con una sonrisa acordándose de ese traje tan peculiar.

- Llámame William — se presentó con una sonrisa segura y le estrechó la mano. — Sean — dijo el otro a su turno. — Y dime ¿sabes hacer algo mejor que tumbar a hombre en cuerpo a cuerpo? — le cuestionó, William sonrió.

- Mira y aprende— le dijo entonces presumiendo, seguidamente se dirigió al puesto de mazas y cogió una, por el camino se cruzó con Cynthia quién no pudo evitar mirar hacia el mientras golpeaba un maniquí con una maza de pinchos. — ¡Para! — le dijo riéndose. — Vas a conseguir que solo haya eso en la arena. —

- No te creas preciosa. — le dijo William y le guiñó un ojo. — Dudo mucho que estén dispuestos a desaprovechar tanto potencial solo por mí. — opinó y se rió, seguidamente cogió una maza cuya bola de pinchos estaba conectada al mango con una cadena y la hizo girar antes de dirigirla a su objetivo. Cuando lo hizo, esta tumbó al maniquí de un solo golpe al mismo tiempo que Cynthia acertaba a tres de esos pájaros teledirigidos que le lanzaba el instructor, de una sola tirada. Dejando estupefactos a los tributos del 2 que acababan de entrar.

.

Miller observó a los tributos del uno una y otra vez y asintió para si misma para luego dirigirse a un puesto vació donde había unas espléndidas estrellas ninja y comenzó a lanzarlas farfullando insultos hacia el tributo del doce que entró justo detrás de ellos junto con su compañera de distrito. Mientras, Robin se acercó a William y Cynthia.

- No os imaginaba tan diestros. — comentó distraídamente, William simplemente sonrió y dijo. — Las apariencias engañan. ¿Has cambiado de idea sobre la alianza? — el simplemente asintió.

- Si, os prefiero de aliados que de enemigos— opinó, luego señaló a Cynthia que ahora se hallaba practicando con los cuchillos con ayuda del chico del 4, que parecía que se le daba bien eso también. — ¿Esa es tu compañera de distrito? Es linda. — dijo simplemente.

"_No sabes cuanto_" pensó William, pero en vez de decirlo, simplemente asintió, Evans les había recomendado que no presumieran de romance en el entrenamiento. — Por cierto dos —

- Robin — le corrigió el tributo enseguida interrumpiéndolo. — Eso, Robin, ¿que sabes hacer? — le preguntó, el sonrió y contestó.

- Pues las espadas se me dan de lujo, ¿quieres ver? — seguidamente se dirigió al puesto de espadas que ahora ya no estaba ocupado y empezó a manejar una con mucha soltura, William asintió y se dirigió al puesto de lanzas. Allí siguió las instrucciones que le dio el maestro de ese puesto y probó a tirar, pero no siempre acertaba.

- ¿Te ayudo? — le preguntó una voz femenina, se giró para ver a la chica del 4 sonriendo ampliamente. — Si, claro, ¿se te da bien esto? — le preguntó William.

- De maravilla. — presumió ella y cogió una lanza para enviarla directamente al blanco. — Por cierto, me llamo Giannira. — se presentó y luego cogió otra lanza y se la pasó para luego situarse tras el y ayudarle con los movimientos— Pero llámame Gianni — le dijo; al verla tan cerca de el Cynthia la fulminó pero luego siguió tirando cuchillos. William sonrió y, después de decirle a la chica su nombre, probó a lanzaren el blanco. — ¡Whaouh! Eres buena — la aduló, ella se rió animada. — ¿Puedo unirme a la alianza? — preguntó simplemente.

- Claro. — concedió William cuando dio la hora de la comida por lo que, sellada ya la alianza los tributos profesionales fueron a sentarse a una mesa todos juntos.

Allí hablaron de todo y de nada en particular, algunos ya tenían algunas estrategias que tenían que perfeccionar ante todos. La chica del 2, especialmente, ya pedía matar al del 12, por lo visto le había indignado el modo en que el había rechazado hacer alianza con ella y su compañera de distrito. A la tarde volvieron a los puestos cogiendo ya más práctica hasta que acabó el turno de entrenamiento y los tributos tuvieron que volver a sus habitaciones.

.

- ¿Que tal os ha ido? — preguntó Evans en cuanto llegaron, el y Mystie se hallaban sentados a la mesa ya listos para cenar.

- Bastante bien. — contestó William mientras se sentaba junto con Cynthia. Esta vez bien juntitos, ante sus mentores no tenían que fingir nada. — Ya hemos consolidado la alianza profesional con los del 2 y los del 4. — le informó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Donde está Cashmere? — Preguntó Cynthia algo preocupada, le extrañaba que su mentora no estuviera allí aunque no la necesitara ahora. Evans se encogió de hombros. — Estará cenando con algún patrocinador, a veces lo hace — contestó. Seguidamente dijo: — Mañana, si podéis conseguir a algún tributo más hacedlo, si no, no importa. — les explicó y siguieron cenando tranquilamente, poco después Cynthia y William se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, habían acordado comenzar a dormir separados como dos tributos más cuando pudiesen, aunque por lo demás seguian juntos. Se desearon buenas noches y se fueron a dormir, aunque Cynthia por más que lo intentó no consiguió hacerlo.

Estaba inquieta y preocupada, todo había salido bien, sí, pero aun no había acabado, a cada paso que daba estaban más cerca de los juegos. De luchar por su vida...Se incorporó de la cama y salió al pasillo, no quería molestar a William pero no sabía que hacer, entonces sintió un sollozo, venía de la habitación de Cashmere cuya puerta estaba cerrada pero no con llave.

- ¿Cashmere? — preguntó llamándola. — ¿Estás bien? — No hubo ninguna respuesta. Cynthia abrió entonces la puerta preocupada, la habitación estaba algo desordenada pero nada más, los sollozos provenían del baño. — ¿Cash? — llamó otra vez y entreabrió la puerta del baño. Lo que vio allí la dejó muy asustada. — ¡Cash, no!— Chilló fuera de si. La mujer se sobresaltó y soltó el cuchillo, estaba a punto de cortarse las venas...


	10. Cap 9: ¿Y enemigos?

**Capítulo 9: ¿Y enemigos?**

Cashmere se giró sorprendida.

— Cynthia, ¿qué haces aquí? Es tarde — dijo mientras se situaba delante del cuchillo que había soltado para ocultarlo un poco aunque no servía de nada, la chica ya lo había visto.

— ¿Cómo que qué haces aquí? ¡Cashmere no me cambies de tema, ¿qué pretendías hacer?! — Cynthia seguía histérica, en su mente se paseaba la imagen de su mentora suicidándose ante sus ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada y aquello la asustaba mucho haciendo que se estremeciese sin motivo aparente. Cashmere suspiró.

— Está bien, te mereces una explicación. — concedió esta y se agachó para recoger el cuchillo y guardarlo en otro sitio. Seguidamente salió del baño para luego sentarse en la cama de la habitación. — Pero debes saber que es una larga historia y dura. — la miró a los ojos mientras se servía un vaso de vino de una botella que estaba depositada delicadamente en la mesilla de noche. Al hacerlo Cynthia pudo observar que tenía los ojos rojos, seguramente de llorar fuertemente durante un buen rato. — Muy dura— recalcó y pestañeó cuando una lágrima surgió de entre sus ojos más no la apartó, quería hacerse la fuerte.

— No importa, igual quiero escucharla. — insistió Cynthia decidida y bajó sus ojos hacia la botella unos instantes. — No irás a hacer como el mentor del distrito doce, ¿no? — inquirió haciendo que Cashmere se riera unos instantes.

— Tengo más autocontrol que Haymitch, creo. — dijo mientras se servía otro vaso. — Además no lo voy a tomar para amenizar la velada es que…— se quedó en silencio y bebió un sorbo, seguidamente inspiró hondo. — No creo que sea capaz de contar todo esto sin nada en el cuerpo —confesó.

— Está bien, te la dejo. — concedió Cynthia. — Pero en cuanto vea que te pasas, ten por seguro que te la esconderé por el resto de tus días. Estoy segura de que a los Avox no les importará ayudarme a hacer desaparecer cualquier bebida alcohólica de nuestra planta. — Bromeó otra vez haciendo que Cashmere ría de nuevo y se relaje un poco. — Ahora cuéntame. — pidió. Cashmere apuró el contenido de su vaso y dijo:

— No sé si se me permite recontar esto pero lo voy a hacer igual, porque es urgente que lo sepas para no repetir mis errores. Todo empezó cuando salí elegida para los sexagésimo cuartos juegos del hambre. — y enunciado esto la mentora comenzó a relatar su historia…

.

— No creo que sea necesario recalcar como gané. En cuanto fui dispuesta en ese dichoso juego, seducí y engañé a todos los tributos que pude. Al principió lo hacía para seguir la estrategia que mi mentora había dispuesto para mí. Era la tributo más bella de los juegos y por ello tenía que triunfar, como una flor en medio de un campo de malas hierbas. Enseguida le tomé el gusto y lo que comenzó siendo una simple táctica de supervivencia se convirtió en la manipulación más vil que una persona puede llegar a realizar. No solo engañaba a mis enemigos sino también mis aliados; quienes inconscientemente creaban lazos conmigo, que yo rompía en cuanto veía que ya no me eran útiles. Como si fueran simples peones de un juego que había creado. Me di demasiado tarde de en lo que me había convertido, pues para entonces ya estaba en la recta final. Junto a dos hombres perdidamente enamorados de mí que se enfrentaban como leones por una hembra. — La mujer inesperadamente comenzó a llorar, recordaba como ayer ese final. Con el chico del cuatro y el del uno enfrentándose a muerte por ella; sabiendo que el ganador no tendría ningún privilegio salvo el que fuese ella la encargada de darle muerte. Tanto deseaba ganar la joven. Cynthia se acercó y armándose de valor la abrazó.

— No te sientas culpable Cash, sabes que no es culpa tuya. Tu solo querías volver a casa. — le dijo, pero obvió recalcar de quién era la culpa por si había alguna cámara del capitolio. No quería buscarse problemas en la arena pero no podía parar de escuchar.

— Lo sé. — admitió la joven secándose las lágrimas. — Pero no puedo evitarlo. Y más cuando ese fue el tema que lanzaron con el resumen de los juegos. El como la manipulación y el engaño de una sola mujer llevaron a los tributos a su perdición. Es peor que si les hubiera matado con mis propias manos, mucho peor. — volvió a sollozar e inspiró fuertemente. — Y eso no es lo peor— añadió.

— Ah, ¿no? — Se asombró Cynthia, pensaba que todo acababa ahí. Que una vez que ganabas los juegos ya estaba todo terminada. Bueno evidentemente aun queda la gira de la victoria y el tener que ser mentora al año siguiente. Pero viniendo de un distrito donde casi todos los tributos eran profesionales, entendía que el daño se reducía al menos a la mitad.

— No. — Confirmó Cashmere y volvió a sollozar a medida que su tono se hacía más bajo, casi inaudible, obligando a Cynthia a no alejarse de ella para oírla bien. — ¿Conoces mi leyenda? ¿Lo que en el capitolio dicen de mí? — La chica asintió recordaba bien lo que había dicho William sobre ello la noche del desfile. La cantidad de amantes que se decía que tenía su mentora. — Pues que sepas que ninguno de esos "amantes" — entrecomilló. — Es consentido. No me está permitido de ningún modo, rechazarlos— le susurró casi llorando de nuevo. Cynthia se tapó la boca de la impresión. — Pero Cash, ¡eso es horrible! —exclamó.

Su mentora asintió. — ¿Me entiendes ahora? — preguntó refiriéndose a la situación en la que le había encontrado. — No es sencillo soportar esta sin hacer alguna locura. — Afirmó sintiéndose algo culpable — Debes saber que nunca he tenido la intención de suicidarme. Solo quería quitarme la culpa y el dolor que noche sí y noche también me atormentan y el dolor físico me ayuda a olvidarme de ello. Al menos por un instante. — concluyó la joven. Cynthia se sintió tan arrepentida por juzgar su acto sin conocer los detalles que le obligaban a ello; que enseguida se echó a abrazarla en un intento de consolarla. A cada momento odiaba más y más al Capitolio, hacer sufrir de tal manera una joven tan buena como Cashmere… ¿Acaso no tenían corazón, en aquel lugar?

— Si, debe de ser horrible. —Afirmó. — Siento haberte juzgado. —

— No te preocupes, es normal. — la tranquilizó Cashmere y fue al lavabo a limpiarse la cara después de llorar. —Por cierto, ¿por qué entraste? ¿Necesitas algo? — siguió hablando centrándose ahora más en su papel de mentora.

— No, simplemente… No podía dormir— Cynthia bajó la cabeza algo avergonzada pero Cashmere simplemente le sonrió y dijo:

— Yo cuando necesito relajarme, suelo tomar el aire. Ayuda bastante. —

— Pero no se puede salir del edificio y menos de noche. — comentó Cynthia.

— Pero si salir al tejado. — afirmó la mentora con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿De verdad? — Se ilusionó Cynthia

— De verdad. — aseguró la mentora. —Tu solo sígueme—

Dicho esto, mentora y tributo salieron de la habitación y se encaminaron discretamente por el pasillo, para no despertar a los otros residentes, hasta llegar al ascensor. Allí, la primera pulsó el botón ubicado más arriba que llevaba a la planta doce y al salir no tuvieron más que subir unas escaleras ubicadas en un lado hasta que finalmente llegaron a la azotea. Allí una brisa le alborotó los cabellos a Cynthia quién algo desprevenida llevó la mirada hacia el frente y a los lados. Desde allí se podía ver el capitolio en todo su esplendor, con sus luces y edificios, un lugar, lleno de vida, incluso de noche.

.

— Es hermoso. — dijo ella con sinceridad admirándolo todo lo que veían sus ojos.

— Si. — Confirmó Cashmere. — Hermoso y silencioso. Suelo venir aquí cuando necesito estar sola o tranquila con alguien en particular. En este lugar no hay cámaras y de haberlas el sonido del viento es lo suficientemente fuerte para que no nos oigan desde lejos, nos permite hablar con tranquilidad. — todo esto lo dijo mientras se sentaba en el tejado y cerraba los ojos un momento, seguidamente invitó a Cynthia a sentarse a su lado. Pero cuando esta lo hizo una pequeña vibración vino a interrumpirlas.

Sobresaltada la tributo miró a sus lados encontrándose con que el tributo del ocho estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia tirando una piedra al vació que no hacia más que rebotar en una barrera invisible, (causando la vibración que ella había oído hace unos instantes), para luego ser atrapada por su mano y lanzada otra vez. Parecía melancólico.

— Es un campo de fuerza. Evita que los tributos "caigan" al vació. Según me contaron se instaló en los segundos juegos del hambre después de que una chica desesperada se tirara encontrando una muerte rápida y segura. Creo que pertenecía al distrito cinco pero no estoy segura. Son solo rumores. — dijo Cashmere adivinando la pregunta que tenía la joven en su mente.

— ¿Y ese campo como es de fuerte?, ¿se podría destruir? — preguntó Cynthia.

— De ningún modo, son muy resistentes. De hecho en los quincuagésimos juegos del hambre aplicaron el mismo sistema de ese campo en la arena y Haymitch pudo tirar dos piedras, una tan pequeña como esa y otra el doble de grande. — informó la mentora.

— Siempre me pregunté como ganó el los juegos. No parece muy fuerte y su distrito siempre es el más desfavorecido. Aunque claro yo no lo conocí en su pasado ¿Por qué no se retransmiten más a menudo sus juegos? El primer vasallaje del veinticinco es emitido al menos una vez por año en la tele local. — Comentó Cynthia.

— Porque el modo en que ganó Haymicth fue un claro desafió al capitolio. Utilizó el campo de fuerza a su favor convirtiéndolo en un arma que le permitió hacer rebotar el arma de su contrincante y conseguir la victoria. Los vigilantes no tenían planeado eso, el campo de fuerza solo estaba para lograr que los juegos fuesen más crueles que nunca. — Confesó Cashmere y Cynthia se tapó la boca sorprendida y asustada a la vez, desafiar a los vigilantes en los juegos equivalía a desafiar al capitolio, y aquello era una clara sentencia de muerte; ya fuese en los juegos o en otro momento.

— Eso ha sido muy imprudente, de no ser el ganador oficial de los juegos, estaría muerto. — susurró la joven con voz serena, una vez asumido el relato de su mentora.

— Si y lo pagó con creces. Al llegar a su distrito no le quedaba nadie querido con quién compartir la victoria. Su familia había sido asesinada, al igual que su novia y sus amigos más fieles. Es el precio a pagar cuando no sigues sus reglas. — Le explicó la mentora con una pequeña pizca de rencor en la voz.

— Pobre Haymitch, ahora entiendo que ande siempre borracho. —

— Si… — confirmó la mentora pensativa y se instaló un largo silencio entre ellas, durante el cual Cynthia volvió a observar a Nolan de reojo más no dijo nada, solo lo miró.

— Puedes acercarte a el si quieres, no te vendría mal tener algunos amigos en la arena aparte de los profesionales. — Aconsejó Cashmere, viéndola observar al tributo tan atentamente.

— No creo que sea conveniente. William y el se llevan a matar y ya sabes lo que opino sobre encariñarme con otros tributos. — opinó Cynthia entonces. Cashmere se encogió de hombros.

— Tu misma. — replicó con naturalidad y se encogió de hombros para luego bostezar un momento y añadió. — Me voy a intentar dormir algo, creo que deberías hacerlo tú también. — Se levantó y antes de partir le dedicó una sonrisa hermosa y sincera, casi maternal. — Buenas noches. —

— Buenas noches. — contestó Cynthia y su mentora se fue. Cynthia desvió la mirada viendo que el tributo del ocho también se iba cuando el, inesperadamente, le sonrió…

.

.

Al día siguiente William se levantó totalmente espabilado, le había sorprendido no oír a Cynthia gritar pero supuso que poco a poco la joven ya estaría librándose poco a poco de las pesadillas, y afrontando la realidad que le venía encima ahora que era tributo de los juegos del hambre al igual que el.

Se preparó con serenidad, él ya sabía de antemano como actuar, se había estado preparando para ese momento desde hace tiempo aunque nunca lo habría imaginado así. En cuanto estuvo listo se peinó bien y bajó a desayunar.

— Buenos días. — saludó este a Evans que parecía estar comenzando a desayunar junto a mystie, aunque evitaba mirarla a los ojos. Estaba claro que el mentor no se sentaba muy a gusto con la acompañante pero, ¿y quién no? Mystie era claramente insoportable.

— Buenos días. — saludó simplemente Evans con una sonrisa. — ¿Has dormido bien? —

— Perfectamente — aseguró William, seguidamente preguntó: —¿Cynthia no ha despertado aun? —

— Oh, ¡es verdad! voy a buscarla. — comenzó Mystie al oírlo y se levantó pero Evans la detuvo.

— Dejémosla descansar un ratito más, Mystie. No nos será útil si bosteza cada cinco minutos. Lo que si agradecería es que nos dejaras un rato. Tenemos que discutir estrategias. —

— De acuerdo, me iré dar una vuelta por el capitolio. Una pena que no podáis venir. — contestó la acompañante y dicho esto se fue.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — preguntó William al ver la escena. Evans por su parte se puso serio y luego de asegurarse que la chica se había ido del todo dijo:

— Si, siéntate. —

Obediente el tributo se sentó frente a el. No le gustaba nada esa mirada, tan seria y preocupada, le hacía desconfiar. Su mentor esperó que estuviera bien acomodado y servido para continuar.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres salvar a Cynthia a todo precio? — le preguntó, el tributo tragó seco más aun así asintió, estaba decidido.

— Si, ¿por qué? —

— He estado mirando por encima las primeras encuestas. No solo de la gente, sino también de los vigilantes. Habitualmente los mentores no tenemos acceso a estas cosas antes de los juegos pero tener a Cashmere con nosotros tiene sus privilegios. Vas en cabeza chico. — le contó Evans en voz no demasiado alta, no es que fuera un secreto, pero igual no convenía que los oyese alguien imprevisto.

— ¿Qué? — exclamó William asombrado.

— Lo que oyes. No solo el público se ha quedado asombrado con tu actuación en el de desfile. Tu actitud en el entrenamiento está comenzando a atraer a los vigilantes. Y tener a esa gente de tu lado ayuda y mucho. Te ayudarán en lo que necesites siempre y cuando confíen en que serás el tributo más letal y, o, sádico en la arena. — le aseguró Evans

— ¿Sádico? ¿No corresponde eso más con Miller que conmigo? — intervino William.

— Por eso está en segundo lugar. — afirmó Evans. — Le sigue Robin y seguidamente Sean y la chica de su distrito. Cynthia está al final de los profesionales y justo después vienen los otros tributos. —

— ¿Tan abajo? — se sorprendió William.

— ¿Comprendes ahora? — le preguntó Evans entonces. — Las apuestas van bastante mal para ella, afortunadamente está entre las preferidas del público y aun quedan dos días de entrenamiento, uno de ellos la prueba final ante los vigilantes que podría subirle muchos puntos, pero más arriba de ti no creo que lo esté nunca. Si quieres ganar, tendrás que esforzarte mucho en protegerla. — Explicó con más detalle.

— Ya me lo imaginaba. — murmuró William más para si mismo que para Evans. — ¿Y no podemos hacer nada? —

— No más de lo que ya hacemos. Aunque iré hablando con Cashmere por si le puede dar algún consejo. — Las palabras del mentor se vieron interrumpidas por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse tranquilamente.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? — preguntó Cashmere dulcemente, tras ella venía Cynthia.

— Para nada, solo estábamos hablando de los juegos— contestó Evans con una pequeña sonrisa. — Acomodaros y desayunad un poco. Queda poco tiempo para el entrenamiento y al menos, una de vosotras necesitará fuerzas para ello. — Mentora y tributo obedecieron acomodándose ante la mesa, la primera al lado de Evans, mientras que la segunda tomó asiento junto a William, como siempre.

— Buenos días, preciosa. — susurró este simulando una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella simplemente sonrió feliz. — Buenos días contestó. — seguidamente comenzaron a desayunar.

.

.

Nolan se hallaba ante el puesto de lanza pensativo, no muy lejos estaba el chico del distrito siete mirándolo de reojo, aunque el no parecía muy atento a ello, tenía la mente en otras cosas. Como por ejemplo la chica del uno, Cynthia. Esa noche al verla había seguido sus instintos para dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa; y es que no entendía que tenía esa joven pero era diferente de las chicas que había conocido. Le atraía y mucho, aunque no sabría decir porque.

— Si, un completo misterio. — Concluyó una voz masculina a su lado.

Sobresaltado Nolan falló su tiro de lanza y se giró descubriendo a un chico alto, de pelo corto acastañado y ojos marrones oscuros en el puesto de al lado. Se trataba del chico del distrito siete, el compañero de la niña.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿A quién te refieres? —

—Por el modo en que he visto como miras a la tributo del uno. Como si fuera un misterio que resolver. Y porque en todo el tiempo que llevo intentando analizar a los otros tributos, aun no lo he captado del todo. —

— ¿Analizas a los otros tributos? —

—Solo a los que considero dignos de mención. Cris, tributo del doce, es fiero, a la vez que fuerte. Alto y bien alimentado, seguramente fruto de la caza ilegal tan "permitida" en su distrito. — señaló al tributo en cuestión, ocupado esta vez en el puesto de redes. Aunque no parecía dársele demasiado bien. Según recordaba ayer le había pedido aliarse con él pero aun no había respondido. No estaba seguro de querer aliados y menos tener que matarlos luego. Pero reconocía que un joven con amplio conocimiento del bosque y sus animales podría serle útil en la arena. — He estado hablando con el hace un rato y no da tanto miedo como lo parece. Quizás deberías aceptar su alianza. — mientras hablaba jugueteaba con un cuchillo de su puesto. — La chica del cuatro, hermosa y sensible a la vez que amable, demasiado amable. Creo que intenta ser para su distrito lo que fue Cashmere, la vencedora del distrito uno, en sus juegos. Una pequeña seductora. Su compañero, en cambio me pone de los nervios. No es más que un grosero y maleducado. — Pronunció las palabras con rencor— Aunque parece bastante decidido. — valoró. —No me gusta nada. —

— ¿Lo dices por como te echó del puesto de las hachas, ayer? — adivinó Nolan y el chico asintió, más siguió hablando, señalado esta vez al distrito dos.

— Robin, el chico del distrito dos, es un arrogante. Tiene mucho orgullo y aunque es hábil, presume más, de lo que hace. Miller, en cambio parece bastante valiente y rápida, en contrapartida creo que tiene bastante mal carácter. Ayer la vi tan enfadada que no paraba de lanzar insultos mientras tiraba esas estrellas tan raras. — se rió alegre. — Y el chico del uno parece muy fuerte y hábil, pero tiene algo que no me gusta. También está bastante próximo a su compañera, o al menos me pareció en el desfile. Ella, en cambio es un misterio, demasiado buena para ser una profesional, demasiado hábil para ser un simple tributo. Solo espero que no sea ningún engaño, porque de serlo tú estás cayendo de pleno. — Al oírlo el moreno le fulminó con la mirada pero el simplemente se rió. — Tú, por tu parte, eres bastante misterioso. Fuerte, rebelde y temerario, además de rápido. ¿Cómo lo consigues? —

— Luego te lo cuento, si quieres. — Las palabras fueron seguidas de un pequeño guiño y una sonrisa de parte del chico del ocho. — Pero antes, tendrás que decirme tu nombre. — aseguró.

— Jack. — contestó simplemente el otro y cortésmente le tendió la mano.

— Yo me llamo Nolan, encantado. — El tributo del ocho aceptó el apretón de manos para luego reírse mientras se rascaba la nuca. —Si es que se puede decir aquello en estas circunstancias. — declaró divertido y los dos jóvenes se rieron.

Un pequeño estruendo como de un objeto pesado cayendo al suelo después de soltarse violentamente, seguido de unas fuertes risas burlonas vino a interrumpirles. La chica del distrito ocho acababa de soltar de golpe una de las pesas, al ser incapaz de sostenerla más de unos minutos, le pesaba demasiado; y los profesionales se estaban riendo de ella.

— Maldita sea— murmuró Nolan y avanzó hacia ellos pero el otro chico lo detuvo.

— Déjalo, no vale la pena. — declaró.

— ¿Pensarías lo mismo si se tratara de tu compañera de distrito? — inquirió Nolan.

Dudoso, Jack levantó la cabeza hacia la niña de su distrito que en estos mismos momentos había dejado el puesto de plantas y se hallaba jugando distraídamente con una pequeña pelotita de madera. Un recuerdo de su distrito, más asintió con la cabeza, decepcionando mucho a Nolan. Mientras, los profesionales de seguían metiéndose con su compañera. El chico del distrito uno, en concreto se hallaba empujándole suavemente mientras los otros se reían. Rabioso, Nolan se deshizo del agarre del chico y se dirigió hacia el, dispuesto a defender a la chica.

— Dejadla en paz. — ordenó y se situó ante ella. William se cruzó de brazos ante el con una sonrisa.

— ¿Defendiendo a una contrincante, Nolan? — inquirió. —Eso no es muy conveniente—

— Se llama respeto, William. Algo que veo que te falta. —

— Como osas…— se indignó el rubio e iba a pegarle cuando la entrenadora los interrumpió.

— Distrito ocho y uno, ¿Qué he dicho sobre pelearse con otros tributos? — recordó la mujer y los chicos se detuvieron de inmediato.

— Has tenido suerte. — le susurró William a Nolan y se fue no sin antes empujarle. Cynthia se los quedó mirando sin entender muy bien lo ocurrido. William parecía tan tenso… ¿Acaso había algo que le preocupaba?, ¿y si sí? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? Solo había una cosa clara, William nunca se comportaba así por que sí, lo hacía para desahogarse así que, ¿Qué le pasaba?


End file.
